


Caged Birds

by Readerofallanimefanfic1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Fear, Forced Submission, Hypnosis, Intervention, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Pets, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Ownership, Threesome - M/M/M, Trance - Freeform, Whipping, Worried Sugawara Koushi, bokuto wants his apprentice back, hinata's acting different, oikawa wins but not for long, tsukki cares/ a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofallanimefanfic1/pseuds/Readerofallanimefanfic1
Summary: Oikawa wants two pet crows. This is how he get's them.That Shrimpy-chan and Tobio-chan, I can't stand them. One a hyperactive short stack and the other my kouhai, a genius setter that will one day surpass me and everything that I worked for.Title change: From My two little crows to Caged Birds
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 148





	1. Trap set

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine, always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766635) by [RottenCaramel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenCaramel/pseuds/RottenCaramel). 



> Please enjoy ;)

That Shrimpy-chan and Tobio-chan, I can't stand them. One a hyperactive short stack and the other my kouhai, a genius setter that will one day surpass me and everything that I worked for.

“What are you staring at Shittykawa? You're going to be late for the practice game when Karasuno gets here.”

“Ow Iwa-chan such harsh language hurts you know.”

“My words won’t be the only thing to hurt you if you don’t hurry up to greet Karasuno.”

“Fine, fine Iwa-chan. No need to be a brute.” Iwaizumi grunts and Oikawa scoffs “See that’s what I mean.” Oikawa says walking out of the Aoba Johsai clubroom.

“Now let’s go see how little Tobio-chan improved from the last time we’ve seen him.”

“Thanks for the game.” A chorus of volleyball players said while the captains shook hands. “Nice to see you again Daichi, Mr. Refreshing. I hope the volleyball odds are in your favor today.” Oikawa greets with a smile plastered on his face. “Same to you Oikawa. I hope you have a good game as well.” Now both captains have a smile on their face but it doesn’t take a genius to see that they're fake, both laced with tension and a competitive drive.

“Oh look, Kageyama it’s the Great King.”

“Shut up baka and get inside for warm up.”

“Why can’t we say hello?”

“Because.”

“Because why Bakayama?”

“Boke Hinata boke I said so now let’s go!” Kageyama says, dragging Hinata towards the gym by the arm.

“Hey, don’t do that Kageyama.” Sugawara calls out from behind them safely leading the rest of the way.

“Great King huh?” Oikawa says to Daichi a smirk laced on his lips. “Yeah, that’s what Hinata calls you, but hopefully you can live up to it.” Daichi says walk towards his team. “I can. Don’t worry about it.” Oikawa reassures. “Plus if we’re on the offensive side, I serve first. Hopefully that will teach you what a Great King can do.” 

“One more game please.” Hinata asks as the Aoba Johsai team cleans up the court. “Sorry Ginger you asked for one more game two games ago. We need to go now or we’ll be late to head back to school.” “You really are a volleyball dork.” Kageyama snickers.

“No more than you are Bakayama-kun!” Hinata protests.

“All right cut it out you two just head to the bus alright.” Coach Ukai huff trying to kill the instinct to light a cigarette. “And don’t get into anymore-”

“I’ll race you Kageyama?” Hinata says already picking up the pace. 

“You bet.”

The two run straight out the gym and towards the bus holding their waiting teammates. “Hey wait Shrimpy-chan~.” Oikawa calls over and Hinata pauses as Kageyama continues on.

“Yes Great King?” He says, kinda impatient since he was just pulled out of a race.

“Well I just found out this cool, new way to train. I just thought you’d like to know.” He pauses. “That is if you're interested?” This should be fairly easy if I get the shrimp then little Tobio-chan should fall in place shortly after. Then the rest of my plan should be right in reach. “Of course I’m interested.” He says excitedly. “But why should I trust you and why would you help me, aren't I your enemy?” Hinata says questionably. “Yes, but I wanna fight you on the court at your best and I can’t do that if you don't do this training.” Hinata looks at Oikawa sceptical but agrees being the volleyball dork they both know he is.

“Meet me here next Friday, alright as soon as you finish practice and we can start.” Hinata smiles.

“Can I tell Kageyama? I’d bet he’d love to train with you. He really looks up to you even though he’ll never say it, and he hits me on my head every time I mention your name.” He looks up to me huh? It would be interesting to see both of them bend at my will at the same time, but that would have to wait. Patients is virtue. Hinata continues to ramble and Oikawa cuts him off. “No Tobio-chan must not know. Not yet anyway we want to keep your progress a secret. Or more like a surprise.” He contemplated, before Hinata had the chance to argue Oikawa is pushing him towards his bus.

“Now, now I’ll tell you the details later just make sure you keep this between us and you’ll do fine alright.” Hinata nods his head while Oikawa takes him to a worried looking Suga. “Mr. Refreshing~ I found your little crow child if that’s what you're looking for?” Suga gives a sigh of relief.

“There you are Hinata, Kageyama was worried when he said you guys were racing and then you disappeared.” I didn’t mean to worry him. I should buy him some milk when we get back to make up for it.

“Well sorry Suga,” he bows, “I needed to use the bathroom. It couldn't wait.” Hinata lies to Suga and a storm of guilt rises in his stomach.

“That's okay Hinata as long as you're safe.” Oh man I wasn’t expecting Suga to believe that right away, the moment I can tell them about my secret training with the Grand King he’ll be the first I tell.

“Thanks for finding him we’ll be out of your hair now.” Suga and Hinata bow in thanks then walk off with a very angry Kageyama Tobio waiting by the bus doors.

“Where did you go boke?” His face falls a little to see that Hinata is safe but it is quickly replaced with more anger when he hears his answer. “The bathroom? You’re such an idiot.” Kageyama swings his hand back and hits him over his head.

“Ack!” 

“Hey don’t hit him just be glad he’s safe now let’s go.” Suga ushers the boys in the bus like he did when he was heading to the gym. Then they’re off, their bus pulling away.

“Hey Trashykawa you still have to help with the gym!” There was a loud shout and shortly after a ball hurtling towards Oikawa. “Ow, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says, already going to pick up the ball that hit him in the head making his way back to the gym.


	2. Caged Crow: The sun sets pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One crow caught another to go

Today was friday and Oikawa left instructions for Hinata to follow.

[Text Messages]  
Unknown: Hi shrimpy ❤❤  
Hinata: Who is this???????  
Unknown: Oh don’t tell me you forgot me already 😞. It’s me Oikawa.  
Hinata: Oh it’s u!!!  
Grand King👑👑: Do you have the things I told you to bring?  
🍊Hinata🍊: Yes.. but y did I have 2 bring extra clothes 2 stay over I thought it was volley training?????  
Grand King👑👑: You'll see. Just make sure you did as I tell you and wait for me outside of my school gym I’ll be out shortly.  
🍊Hinata🍊: M’kay already outside so I’ll just sit and wait.

Around ten minutes after Oikawa walks over to ginger with Iwaizumi shortly behind him. Hinata gets up to bow. “Iwaizumi-san, Grand King, hello. Will Iwaizumi-san be joining us for that special practice?” Iwaizumi titles his head in confusion. “No sorry he has something to do for his parents but he’ll join us tomorrow.” Oikawa lies partly.

“Oh m’kay then, see you tomorrow Iwaizumi-san” Hinata says following as Oikawa walks down the block while leaving poor Iwaizumi mumbling the words, “..Bye,” confused and alone watching the two walk away.

“Where are we going for training Grand King”

“You’ll see,” he answers sweetly

“I hope this training is worth it. I lied to Sugawara-san for it.” Hinata softly replies under his breath.

“Oh don’t worry about that it will totally be worth it,” for me anyway, he thinks harshly. “All you have to do is work hard and I bet he’d forgive you when he sees all the hard work you’ve put in.”

“Yeah your right if he sees that I did it for a reason then he won’t be mad. Your brilliant Great King I’m glad I’ve gotten in contact with-” he pauses with a squint in his eye, “by the way Great King how’d you get in contact with me?” 

“Hey call me Oikawa, Shrimpy-chan,” Hinata cringes at the nickname, he didn’t like nicknames based on his height, “and about the phone number thing don’t worry about it. I have my ways.” Meaning that he just begged Iwaizumi for it since the ginger traded with him at some point.

“M’kay,” he chirps happily, humming and skipping next to Oikawa. Man the shrimp really is something else. 

They continue walking shortly until they come to an apartment building and Oikawa pulls out his keys. Clear confusion rises on the junior’s face but he doesn’t question it until they walk into Oikawa’s apartment.

“Oikawa-san I may not be the smartest person in the room but what does being in your apartment have to do with volleyball and training?” Oikawa smiles ready to answer the confused first year. 

“I’m glad you asked Hinata.” He says effortlessly like he didn’t just say his actual name for the first time. “We’re going to focus on relaxing and sensing the body. Is that okay?” Oikawa asks, with Hinata already agreeing.

“Okay then why don’t you take a seat on my couch while I bring us some water.” Hinata nods, heading towards the couch flopping down as he makes contact with the cushion. “Wow your parents couch is soft.” He purrs making himself comfortable.

“Well actually it’s mine my parents live in Tokyo. They visit on weekends and holidays mostly but the schedule they made had a last minute change so they won’t be coming.” 

Oikawa says walking in the living room with one glass of water in his hand, handing it off to Hinata the moment he sits down. Hainta, not realizing he only brought one cup, gladly takes it sipping on the liquid.

“So here's how we’ll start the training: first we’ll watch a couple of skilled players on the tv then go on the relaxing and sensing the body part after. Sounds good?” 

“Yup, sounds like a plan.”

Oikawa takes up the remote and turns on the tv; glancing at the tv Hinata follows his gaze.

“Um Oikawa-san,” he pauses. “Yeah, what’s wrong with it Hinata?” 

“Your tv..” His voice drifting off, his throat suddenly dry he takes another sip of water hoping to end the scratchy dryness but it’s no help.

“Really,” he decides to play coy, “I don’t know what could be wrong with it. I've never seen it do that before.” Hinata doesn’t mind looking at the bright colored, flashing lights. They show in memorizing patterns across the screen and scatters of different patterns drawing Hinata in with little resistance to the matter. It relaxed him. Slowly taking whatever unknown stress that was on him. Steadily the scattered patterns turn into lines and dots flashing on the screen. The movements remind him of an ASMR video he was watching with Yachi the other day. They were watching wind in slow motion blow snow off different surfaces. A gentle wind that carefully rocked him as if it were his mother and he was its baby.

“Hey Shouyou-chan you okay there?” Oikawa carefully introduces the new name while Hinata is slowly being lurred into a trance-like state. Making no effort to answer the question, Oikawa takes it as a sign to continue.

“They’re pretty nice, right, Shouyou-chan?”

Oikawa’s voice is soft, gentle and relaxing just like the lights on the screen. His voice just compliments what's going on in front of him. They mix perfectly together neither his voice or the lights out of place.

“Yeah...” 

He says softly, barely audible to hear, if Oikawa wasn’t so close. His mind starts to willingly fill with Oikawa’s voice and the lights.

“It’s getting hard to think, isn't Shouyou-chan? You just wanna look at the pretty lights on the screen. All day everyday, just enjoying the lights, right?” His mouth heavy, he nods slowly to answer his question. Oikawa leans to rub Hinata’s arm and he slowly leans into the touch, he shivers at his touch. Not taking his eyes away from the screen starring in a peaceful bliss.

“It’s hard to think Shouyou-chan, right?” Oikawa says just above a whisper. “You don't want to think right now Shouyou-chan. You just want to sit down and watch the pretty lights?” Oikawa says in a sugary sweet tone, and Hinata nods to answer again.

“Then that’s fine Shou-chan,” Oikawa reassures Hinata. “You don’t have to think right now. You just have to keep on watching the screen, okay? Can you do that for me?” 

He dipped his head slightly to nod. He didn’t want to do anything else so it made sense just to keep looking. Why would he; when the lights that are flashing fill him with joy and peace. So really, there’s nothing else he wants to do.

“That’s good, Shou-chan. You're such a good boy for me.” 

His hand goes to Hinata's cheek and rubs it gently that sends shivers of pleasure through his body. But it couldn’t compare to the joy he felt when Oikawa praised him; Hinata felt happy that the person who gave him the pretty lights gave him praise. It made him feel warm inside. Hinata figured that Oikawa-san must be the master of this pretty phenomenon laid out in front of him. Why else would he have put it on for Hinata to see; Oikawa-san was giving him joy and pleasure.

Rapped in the feeling, Hinata didn’t realize the sound Oikawa made when he pressed a button on the remote. Turning his peace colored paradise back to a dull empty screen. The ginger felt a huge wave of worry hit him. The pretty light that gave him comfort and joy are gone; leaving him to feel scared and alone.

“You okay Shou-chan?” Oikawa’s voice is still as sweet as before, but it’s not nearly enough to calm him. The young teen starts shaking, trembling in fear with tears swelling in his doe like eyes. Until a long strong arm wraps around him, drawing him back to reality.

“What’s wrong Shou-chan? Do you miss the pretty lights?” Everything in Hinata’s body wanted him to tell him ‘yes’ to nod his head like crazy and plead for him to put the lights back on, but he couldn't. He could barely manage to nod to answer Oikawa’s question.

“Oh no, Shou-chan. Don’t worry I can help you.” 

Hinata’s round brown eyes finally left the dull tv to look at Oikawa’s. A small kind smile laying softly on his face that made Hinata shiver in delight. He was sure now that Oikawa-san was really going to help him. Oikawa Tooru the master of the pretty lights that made him so happy; without a doubt he could give them back. 

“Do you want my help Shou-chan? Do you think you’ve earned it?”

Now one hand was lovingly stroking Hinata's cheek, and another playing soothingly with his orange locks. Staring with watery eyes, Hinata shook his head desperately, only being able to beg him with one word.

“Please...”  
“Good boy Shou-chan. You’ve earned my help. You’re being a very good boy for me.”

Hinata feels another shiver run down his spine and his heart starts beating fast out his chest. The feeling he gets when praised makes him wanna do anything Oikawa asks just so he can hear it again and feel the pleasure of Oikawa’s praise. His eyes slowly took over a mindless obedience, him silently waiting for Oikawa’s next words.

“You’re so pretty like this, Shou-chan~.” Hinata was delighted at Oikawa’s compliment as his hands slowly reached the smaller shoulders with a gentle yet firm hold to keep the ginger in place. A dazed, shaky smile slowly made its way on Hinata’s lips; still overjoyed to hear that someone as nice and beautiful as Oikawa thought of him in such a way made him filled with happiness and gratitude. 

“You don’t need the lights anymore, Shou-chan. You don’t need them to feel good. You’re feeling amazingly good right now, aren’t you?”

Oikawa was answered by an enthusiastic nod. Hinata’s blissed expression and the look of total submission on his soft angelic face were more than the captain could ask for but exactly what he was going for; Hinata was almost ready. Ready to be turned into his property, to be marked properly as his and his only; his first little crow. The setter moved a little, just enough so their faces were only inches apart. 

“Do you know why you're feeling good Shou-chan?” The ginger shakes his head, nervous because he had no idea what was making him feel good. “That’s okay Shou-chan, you don’t need to know. Because I know for you. I’m the one that makes you feel good, the one that will keep you safe. I can give you everything you need. You don’t need anyone else. You don’t even need to think it’s just so hard and unnecessary. I’ll do that for you, okay?” 

Hinata nodded sluggish, his thoughts leaving his head. He didn’t completely understand what Oikawa said, but he believes that the point of what he’s saying was that he didn’t have to think. So Hinata guessed it was okay if he missed a couple of things, as long as he listened to Oikawa and did what he told him to do. That was the only thing left in Hinata now empty mind; ready and for absolute obedience in Oikawa’s every command. He wanted it. He needed it, like anyone on this earth needed air. He needs every part of Oikawa.

For a moment a vision flickered in the back of his mind; people dressed in orange and black clothes with two girls dressed in tracksuits; all of them looked familiar but he couldn’t remember them or their names. Panic rises in his mind, why couldn’t he remember who they were.  
But before his panic could rise anymore he felt a pair of lips touch. A fire ignites throughout his body; this was better than anything he’s ever felt before. Oikawa’s tongue runs smoothly over his canceling any thought that arises in his head. Bringing Hinata to moan in joy. 

When the kissing stopped he felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes, and a sudden chilling sensation of a terrifying emptiness took over him, but the only voice that matters, Oikawa’s voice started speaking softly, calming him instantly. 

“You're such a good boy for me. Such a perfect little slave, Shou-chan.”

Once the name left Oikawa’s mouth Hinata purrs happily. It felt so right to be called Oikawa’s slave, because he was right. Hinata was always meant to be a slave; Oikawa's slave, willing to do anything and everything Oikawa says or asks. Oikawa was so nice to him so it only made sense that he repaid him with everything in exchange. 

Oikawa started kissing again feverishly all over his neck down to shoulder. The ginger couldn’t help but moan, the fire that ignited throughout his body burns brighter this time causing him to shake and shiver under Oikawa.

“A-ah..” he cries softly trying to cover the sounds.

“Don’t hold back,” he says in between kisses “Let me hear you. I wanna hear you scream my name.” Oikawa ordered as he snaked his hands under Hinata’s shirt grabbing and pulling at his nipples.

“O-Oikawa- !!”

“No, Shou-chan that’s not my name.” Oikawa said to correct his slave.

Hinata felt his heart drop, afraid he had terribly disrespected his master. Oikawa, seeing his almost obvious fear, was quick to reassure his new toy.

“It’s fine Shou-chan, this time anyway. Everyone makes mistakes. My name is Tooru-sama. Can you say that?” Oikawa harshly palmed Hinata’s hard groin.

“A-ah.. ngh, T-Tooru-sama!!” Hinata yells out in pleasure, eyes rolling back in his head.  
“That’s it Shou-chan, you’re being so perfect. I couldn’t have asked for a better slave. And good slaves get rewards like this,” Oikawa compliments, making Hinata moan louder. He was so proud that Oikawa praised him again. Tears of joy ran down his face.  
He waited for a new order from his master eager to do anything he asked. Oikawa reaches down and pulls down Hinata’s gym shorts letting his hard member spring free. 

“See that Shou-chan? See how hard you?” Oikawa rubs the red tip smearing precum around it causing him to whimper. “You can only get like this with me. Only when you obey me, you’ll be allowed to feel such pleasure. You understand?”  
“Y-yes Tooru-sama.” Oikawa smiles and starts stroking him long loving strokes. “Good.” He speeds his motions up until Hinata’s on the edge. “Do you wanna cum Shou-chan?”  
Hinata nods his head desperately, mumbling different pleds and begging for release. “You know what Shou-chan? You’ve been such a good slave, you deserve a reward. I’ll let you cum, but not right. Do you why, Shou-chan?” Hinata tilts his head over to the side, like a puppy.

“N-no..?”

“Because your master’s pleasure comes before your own. You can’t cum until I do first.” Hinata nodded in agreement. Tooru-sama was right, of course; how selfish had he been for wanting to be granted release before his master? Hinata felt ashamed of himself- but his master’s sweet voice brushed his concerns away.

“Shou-chan, it’s okay, no need to worry. Now that you know what's supposed to happen, I trust you’ll fix your mistake.” A hand tangled in Hinata’s wild hair, softly rubbing his scalp. Another hand slid on the slave’s cheek, delicately turning his head towards Oikawa’s loins. Hinata salivated at the sight: his master’s beautiful, perfect cock was proudly standing in front of him, waiting to be worshipped. Hinata went to work, without his master even needing to give him the order. He lavished Oikawa’s length with eager strokes of his tongue; before long, he pressed open mouthed kisses against the member, while moaning as if he was sucking his own cock. 

“You’re doing so well, my lovely little slave!” Oikawa cheered as Hinata started to take as much of his member as he could in his mouth. “Good slaves who please their master deserve a reward: from now on, I’ll do all the thinking for you. There is no need to worry about anything anymore. Just eternal bliss as long as you serve me. Isn’t it nice?” Not wanting to take his mouth off Oikawa’s delicious cock he hums happily around it, sending shockwaves through Oikawa.

Oikawa feels heat rise in his balls and he slams Hinata repeatedly, his head almost always burying his nose in his master’s neatly trimmed happy trail. He suddenly felt something hit the back of his throat, and almost drew back in reflex; but Oikawa's hand kept him in place. Making Hinata to drink all of his essence. Paying attention to how good it felt to have his mouth stretched around his master’s shaft as his seed was pumped down his throat, Hinata barely noticed his master’s hand pumping on his own member until his eyes fell white with stars.

“Tooru-sama!!” Hinata yells a high pitched scream covering his master's hand in his cum. “Th-thank you..” He says whimpering in Oikawa’s hold.

“You did so good.” Oikawa coos. “Here,” Oikawa holds his fingers out for Hinata to suck the cum off of. He eagerly gets to work sucking his hand clean.

“Good boy, Shou-chan. I am so proud of you, and because you were so good I have something to give you.” Hinata’s eyes shined as he thought about what type of gift he’s earned from his master.

“Here,” Oikawa reached into his pocket and took out a collar in a pink leather with a tag connected to it. On the tag it said something, but Hinata couldn’t read it. Not that it mattered, all that matter was that he was claimed by his master. His forever, they thought at the same time. 

“Thank you, Tooru-sama” Hinata beamed at his master. Oikawa just smiled in response. “Now let’s get cleaned up. Then we can rest and get ready for Iwa-chan tomorrow, okay?” Hinata nodded in response. The two of them walked to Oikawa’s bathroom to get in the bath. Warm water ran over their soar mussels as Oikawa washed both of them and guided Hinata to bed.

“Good night Shou-chan. Make sure to get some rest. I want you in perfect form for Iwa-chan tomorrow.”

Hinata yawned sleepy as he answered, “Yes Tooru-sama I will, good night.” Hinata was excited for whomever this ‘Iwa-chan’ person was egear to make a good impression as his master wanted him to, but in order to do that he needed to go to sleep like he said.


	3. Common Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa-chan has a point but Oikawa won't hear it.

“Are you fucking kidding me Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with a purely frightening look on his face while Oikawa on the other hand smirked as Hinata laid motionlessly in Oikawa’s arms enjoying the feeling of him petting his bright orange hair and his mouth warming Oikawa’s soft cock. 

“Nope~. And don’t curse in front of him. I don’t want him to learn such vulgar language.” Oikawa sang as Hinata purred at the sound of his master's voice, sending a shiver throughout his cock. Oikawa laughs, causing him to scowl. “What’s wrong Iwa-chan, you wanna pet him? He’ll really like it if I tell him to.” 

Again Iwaizumi looked at the pliant boy. Still never moving nor making a sound unless it’s a purr around his cock. He glares at Oikawa in disbelief at everything he’s heard, seen, and learned this past hour. He still took a step closer watching Hinata’s reaction but he stayed motionless, eyes closed enjoying Oikawa’s touch. 

“Shou-chan open your eyes.” Oikawa commands and he does, completely oblivious to the other person in the room. “This is Iwa-chan,” Hinata’s eyes flash over Iwaizumi then back to his master, “You must call him Hajme-sama. He is not your master but he is over you, so if he tells you to do something you have to do it, understand.” Hinata nods happily as he slowly removes Oikawa’s cock from in his mouth, “I understand Tooru-sama, I will please Hajme-sama just as Tooru-sama asks.” 

“Good, but to get comfortable with him you have to let him pet you. So go to him and offer him your head to pet, then offer your services if he wants.” Oikawa commands with an evil smirk,while Hinata automatically drops to his hands and knees. “I will Tooru-sama.” He says joyfully and crawls over to Iwaizumi, then sits up as an offer to him to pet his head.

Still in shock he hesitates an uneasy look spreads on his face. Sensing his discomfort Hinata tenses, afraid he’s already done something wrong, his eyes water threatening to spill over. Oikawa on the other watches the scene take place. I wonder what Iwa-chan will do before he cries. To his surprise Iwaizumi takes his hand and gently strokes his hair. “Thank you Hajme-sama. I was afraid I angered Hajme-sama. Would Hajme-sama like me to warm him.” His face softens although he’s uncomfortable with his offer, he’s unable to hold his angry gaze at Oikawa while looking at his junior. “No you didn't anger me I was just surprised at just how...” his voice trails off as mentally curses Oikawa for the smirk he has on his lips, “obedient you are. And you don’t need to- to warm me” he says mentaly cringing at the words.

“Yes Hajme-sama. I’ll always listen to Tooru-sama, he’s so kind and great and beautiful and the best and-” Hinata goes to continue singing Oikawa’s praises but Oikawa calls him and his attention automatically changes. 

“I’m so glad you think of me like that, you make me so glad to have such a good boy as a slave.” Oikawa purrs to him and Hinata shivers on his knees. Both acting as if this is a normal transaction while Iwaizumi on the other hand looks uncomfortable still standing next to the shivering boy. “I have another surprise for you for being so good,'' he tells. Hinata looks at Oikawa nearly vibrating in his spot on the floor clinging to every word he says. 

“Mattsun and Makki are coming and they said they wanted to see you. So I told them to come over later to meet you. Are you excited?” He asks although he already knows the answer by the way Hinata is already nodding without him finishing his sentence.

“What about you Iwa-chan how are you?” His gaze shifts to him to continue his pestering. “Well I mean you’ve been standing there for over an hour come sit you to Shou-chan.” He waves them over and Hinata crawls back over getting back into his master's lap taking his cock back in his mouth, while Iwaizumi takes small steps behind him going to sit at the far end of his couch. “Shou-chan you can’t see, talk or listen to what we’re talking about, until I tap you, nod if you understand then close your eyes.” He does as Oikawa asks. Then Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi. “Let’s talk Iwa-chan, what are you really thinking about this situation?” A dangerous smirk plays on his lips as Iwaizumi gets ready for another long conversation.

“This is un-fucking-believable.” Iwaizumi scoffs

“It is very believable and stop cursing in front of Shou-chan I don’t want him to pick up your bad habits. I gave you rulership over him, that is a gift.” 

“Well I didn’t ask for it, and what are you going to do with him? He can't stay like that.” His scowl deeping. “Well it’s too late for that it would break Shou-chan’s heart that his owner doesn't want him.” Oikawa says in an innocent tone although Iwaizumi knows he means anything but. 

“He can stay like this all I want. He talked to his parents and asked if he can stay with me for as long as he wants. Honestly his parents are so trusting he’s just like them. And as to what I’m going to do with him. Nothing.” Oikawa says nonchalantly.  
“Nothing?” Iwaizumi asks steadily.

“Yup nothing at all. I have a use for him obviously. You know I don’t do anything without purpose but nothing that will harm him of course. I just need Mattsun and Makki to come over to do the same then we can have some fun.”

“Some fun? What are you planning Crappykawa?” 

“I’m not planning anything. Whatever you guys want is what I’ll do, I did ask you over here as a host it’s only right to do as the guest please. Honestly Iwa-chan do you know anything besides being an ugly brooding ape.” Iwaizumi grunts as he gets up to use the bathroom. “See you prove my point again Iwa-chan.” 

“Shut up.” He grumbles before hitting Oikawa in the head and walking off. “Ow that hurts.” He squeaks 

“It was supposed to.” He calls back before slamming the bathroom doors. “Mean Iwa-chan.” Oikawa tells Hinata before tapping him on his shoulder. 

Slowly Hinata took Oikawa’s cock out of his mouth to talk, “Tooru-sama where’s Hajme-sama did I make him angry.” A panicked look reached his face but Oikawa was quick to reassure him. 

“No you didn’t it’s okay, because even if he is mad you still have me. Remember you don’t need anyone else but Tooru-sama, okay?” Hinata nods. How could have been so silly of him to have forgotten. He has Tooru-sama. The only person he wants, and the only person he needs.

“Oi Dumbass, you need to rethink this whole-”

“Stop cursing in front Shou-chan, Iwa-chan!” 

“What’s cursing?” Hinata asks as Oikawa and Iwaizumi have an argument in their stares.

‘Don’t you dare Iwa-chan.’ 

‘What are you going to do about it, Assikawa?’ 

“Tooru-sama there’s banging at the door.”  
“Oh that must Mattsun and Makki. Iwa-chan be kind for once get the door, me and Shou-chan are quite comfortable here.”

“Sure,” he grumbles

“Come on let us in, we ran all the way here!” 

“You hear that they ran all the way here to see you so I want you to go with Iwa-chan to greet them okay and be on your best behaviour.” 

“What do I call them Tooru-sama?”

“Senpai, to both of them and say it nicely.” 

“I will Tooru-sama.” Hinata jumps off Oikawa's crawling towards Iwaizumi’s direction. “Hello senpai’s,” he says on his knees. The new guest looked at him in shock. “It’s Karasuno’s number 10.” Mattsun decides to say upon looking at the boy first. “And Oikawa did this,” Makki says shocked.“Yeah, apparently. Just come in if you want details ask Crappykawa, and um-” He points to Hinata. “Follow me,” he says.“Yes Hajme-sama.” He says cheerfully as the two people behind him coo at the site.

“There you are Shou-chan, did you properly greet our guest.” Hinata nods frantically, “Yes Tooru-sama I said hi.”

“You're always such a good boy for me aren’t you. Such a perfect little slave, my perfect little slave, right Shou-chan?” Hinata moans loudly at his praise, happy that Tooru-sama would give him such approval in front of people. “Thank you Tooru-sama, I love being good for you.”

“And you’d do the same for others if I told you right?” Oikawa questions, already guessing the answer.“Like Hajme-sama?” He guesses not knowing where the questions are leading to. “Yeah just like him I want you to do it with Mattsun-senpai and Makki-senpai, do you understand?” The latters open their mouth in shock while Hinata nods to accept it.

“Alright now come here you must be tired.” The three guests watch Oikawa’s interaction with the ginger closely. All of them searching for clues to see if it’s a prank. One huge prank played by Oikawa and got Karasuno’s number 10 to play along. But all doubt breaks when they watch the ginger fall quickly the moment his head touches Oikawa’s lap. 

“Questions anyone?” Oikawa askes cheerfully to his friends. 

“You really hypnotised him didn’t you Oikawa.” Matsukawa asks first.

“Yes Makki, I thought that was obvious.” He replies uninterestedly. “We thought you were kidding about that.” 

“Well, clearly I was not or else he wouldn’t be here, Makki.” Oikawa says playing with the tag on Hinata’s collar.

They went around for a while, the three having long questions while Oikawa gave short answers.

“What did you tell him to do with Iwaizumi that he can do with us?” Hanamaki queers next.

“Oh well that’s simple it was to obey you guys if that’s okay with you two.” He says more telling than a question.

“How come they got a choice?” 

“Because,” he stops there.

“You did this for what he has to go to school the day after tomorrow what are you going to do then?”

“Don’t worry Iwa-chan I already took care of that. He has his orders.” 

“He’s not a puppet! Oikawa you’ve done plenty of dumb things in your life but this might be the dumbest and the most dangerous. You're playing with the human mind here.” Iwaizumi brings to his attention but the look on Oikawa’s face does not falter. “I know Iwa-chan, I’m not stupid. The mind is a funny thing and if you know what to do with it and how to do it, no one get’s hurt.”

“Except for everyone else. I’m leaving. Have fun toying with him but don’t bring him to me when his mind is broken.” Iwaizumi huffs as he leaves grabbing his coat and slamming the door on his way out. 

“You know Oikawa I think he’s right about this one.” Hanamaki says before following Iwaizumi out with Matsukawa shortly behind him. “Bye,” they say softly, closing the door behind them. Leaving Oikawa alone with his thoughts.


	4. They Notice pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa wants to brake Karasuno and the only way to that is to follow his motto: If your gonna hit it, hit it till brakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so short but there is a reason so pls hang in there

“You remember your orders, right Shou-chan?” 

“Yup Tooru-sama I remember and I’ll be good I promise.”

“Good. Now when I snap you’ll act like your old self but in the back of your mind you’ll remember and follow my orders. Should I tell them to you again?”

“Yes Tooru-sama, please.”

“It’s okay I’ll tell you again. Be calm, no loud noises, stay quiet, nothing too energetic. When you play with your friends, be nice, okay no talking back and no bad words that you might have gotten from Iwa-chan.” 

Even though Iwaizumi was strictly against it, he came back the next day to keep Oikawa from going too far. He decided when he woke up to Hinata crawling around on the floor naked that it was not safe to leave the boy alone with Oikawa that he should stay. Delighted to hear this Oikawa ordered Hinata to ‘make Iwa-chan happy’ leading to an array of curses that Hinata is not allowed to repeat. 

“I will Tooru-sama.” Hinata goes to get out of the car. “One more thing Shou-chan, if you mention me in front of your friends say master I don’t want them to know my name just yet. If you do good I’ll sure to give my good boy a reward, understand?”

“I understand, have a good day Tooru-sama!” he says happily. 

“I will.” he calls back as Hinata walks away and to the gym Oikawa snaps bringing him to a slight pause before he continues to walk.

\---------------------------------------------

“Let’s race Hinata.”

“No thank you Kageyama-kun maybe next time.” Hinata says, skipping ahead of his confused friend to  Karasuno’s club room .

“Hey Hinata, d’you beat Kageyama today!?” Tanaka yells from the other side of the club room.

“No, we didn’t race today Tanaka-san.”

“Well that would explain why it was so quiet when you came in,” Tsukishima sneers.

“I think so Tsukishima-kun.” Hinata says as he walks out of the club room opening the door for a very confused Kageyama. 

“Hello Kageyama-kun I’ll see you on the court.” He says as he walks away.

“Um, Tsukki… what was that?” Yamaguchi queers 

“Like I’d know, ask his majesty.” Confusion plastered everywhere but on his face and in his voice.

“Hey Kageyama there is something wrong with the shrimp. Why the hell is he talking like that?” 

“I don’t know... he said he didn’t want to race then he skipped off. Is he sick... could he be dying?!” 

Tsukishima smirks, “Really, this is just pathetic of you King. Maybe he’s tired of jumping around and wearing that stupid smile on his face.”

“Maybe you're right for once maybe he’s just tired.” Kageyama mutters as he puts on his shirt and heads out.

“Um Kageyama... your shirts on backwards.” Daichi says greeting him at the gym door.

“Oh crap, thanks Daichi-san.” He mumbles.

“No problem,” he says as Kageyama goes on back to the club room, “Hey and your shorts too don’t forget to fix them.” Daichi calls back.

“Hey Daichi have you seen Hinata today?” Suga appears behind Daichi.

“No, why?” 

“He’s in the gym sitting.”

“Sitting, doing what?”

“Nothing he’s sitting waiting for today’s meeting to start.”

“That’s interesting” Daichi pauses, “but I suppose it’s nothing to be worried about.”


	5. They Notice pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crows are smart of course they notice they won't brake. Not yet anyway.

During Morning Practice

“ROLLING THUNDER… DOUBLE”

_ “Ack!” _

“Hey Noya I thought we banned that ‘rolling thunder’ move last time you ran Tanaka over.” Suga says helping Tanaka up from the ground.

“Yeah but I wanted to show Shouyou what a cool move it was, right?” 

“It was cool Nishinoya-senpai but if it's dangerous we shouldn’t want anyone to get hurt.” Hinata says calmly. The gym pauses it’s movement and stares at Hinata.

Tsukishima whispers in Yamaguchi’s ear,“did he just say something coherently?” He shrugs slowly, still watching the awkward scene play out in front of him. 

“So you don’t want to learn my amazingly awesome move?” Noya says slowly.

“I’m sorry Nishinoya-senpai, have I upset you? I will learn it if you want me to.”

“I don’t think he’s mad Hinata. It’s just usually you gawk over stuff like this. I'm kinda surprised that you don’t wanna learn it myself.” Suga says.

“Well I’m not surprised at all!” Nishinoya exclaims. 

“I was just being an awesome senpai and was making sure Shouyou knew not to do such dangerous stunts. Obviously it worked. Great job Shouyou.” Nishinoya makes an effort to run to him before wildly ruffling his hair.

“Thank you I’m glad I made you proud.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. Now let's get back on working on your crappy receives.”

“Yes Nishinoya-senpai.” Noya runs off with the little ginger following.

“Did something about the whole encounter seem off to you?” Coach Ukai says to Daichi.

“No, um I mean probably but Hinata and Nishinoya have always been a bunch of goofballs together so I believe Hinata is-”

“Dying.” Kageyama says cutting Daichi. Daichi looks over to see the disheveled setter. 

“What? No Kageyama one weird experience doesn’t not mean he’s dying, people change a little over time.” Daichi said, trying to comfort the distressed boy. He knows this could all be another Hinata faze and be done by the end of the week but something doesn’t sit right. What if he’s sick with some that stops him from playing volleyball then how will they do their quick attack or go to nationals on the biggest court for everyone to see. 

“Oi dumbass,” Kageyama calls.

“Huh?” 

“If you’re sick and die and we don’t get to go to nationals I will be the one to bring you back again just to kill you again.”

“But I’m not sick Kageyama-kun so don’t worry.”

“Good now come here dumbass and hit my spikes.” Hinata smiles and complies but it’s different. The smile that brightened the room seemed dim barely lighting up anything. This seemed to worry them but none of them spoke on it instead they continued with practice. 

“Hey Specks did we miss something?”

“No, I don’t think so but maybe later’s news will shock them out of it.” Takeda says confidently. 

“Yeah I hope you’re right, Specks.” 

When morning practice was dismissed Hinata was the first one out of the gym to the shock of his teammates again. Sensing their coach’s worry Sugawara gave him a smile and with it the promise to fix whatever was going on. The rest of the team ran a head to try and catch the ginger. 

“Hinata,” Daichi says as the boy was about to leave.

“Yes Daichi-san?” Hinata tills his head over confused.

“Um…” Daichi stares at the ball of sunshine. From what he can tell he looks fine. He hopes that's the case and he’s jumping to conclusions, being what the other members call on the team “Dadchi.” 

“The team and I would like to talk about your behaviour this morning.”

“I’m sorry Daichi-san but I can’t be late for class.” He says almost robotically.

“That’s okay Sugawara has got that covered. We just need a couple minutes to see how you are doing.” He says leading Hinata and the rest of the team that decided to stay inside. Said group made up of Kageyama to make sure that his partner really wasn’t dying, Tsukki and Yams for entertainment purposes and Suga. (Tanaka and Nishinoya dragged off by Ennoshita and Asahi because they knew they could not afford to be late to class so they left.)

“Hinata please tell us what’s going on. You seemed off during practise could you be sick?” Sugawara starts.

“Nothing’s wrong Suga-san I promise.”

“Then, why are you acting like... like such a dumbass, you dumbass.” Kageyama shouts.

“Wow your vocabulary is ever growing your majesty.” Tsukishima says in a fake praise while Yamaguchi snickered behind his hand.

Sugawara snapped his head to the bickering first years, “both of you stop it if you're not going to take this seriously then you need-” As he was lecturing a shine from the corner of his eye distracted him. 

“What was that?” he mutters. 

“Hinata lift your head up for me.” When Hinata compiled Suga saw a black leather collar under his uniform with a tag on it. 

“Hinata, where did you get this from?” Daichi asks, genuinely concerned for the first year.

“My master gave it to me.” He answers cheerfully. 

_ Master? _ Everyone in the room thought.

Sugawara reaches over to the tag to see what it says, his face pales. “Do you know what this says Hinata?” 

“I don’t know what it says but I know it means I’m claimed by him. If master wanted me to know he would tell me.” The group sickens at the shine in Hinata’s eyes when he mentions ‘his master’.

“Can you tell us what your masters name is?” Daichi says funming.

“No he wants it to be a surprise.”  _ So it’s someone we know _ they think at the same time. 

“But this is all I’m allowed to tell you. So may I go to class now?” Not thinking of another reason why to keep the ginger in the clubroom they dismiss the meeting. Everyone involved was silent on their way to class. The first years the most as they watched Hinata in a different lens then before.

End of Afternoon Practice

Practice for the Karasuno boys volleyball team was uneventful. The first years (not including Hinata) struggled to function properly constantly avoiding the ginger for other than practice purposes. While Daichi and Sugawara gave off a threatening aura leaving the rest of the team on edge.

“Look I don’t know what’s going on with you guys but you better get yourselves together starting next week we will have a two weeks of training camp with Fukdoriani Academy, Nekoma High and Aoba Johsai. So if you don’t want this training camp to end up like your first one with these teams I suggest you fix whatever's going here.” He says the last part to the captain and his vice.

“Yes sir,” a chorus of volleyball players sang before they dismissed.

“Hey Shouyou you wanna get some ice pops with me and Tanaka. Senpai’s treat!” Noya cheerfully exclaimed.

“I can't. I’m walking home with my master today.” The second years freeze and Asahi lets out a confused squeak. 

“Let’s not talk about this now.” Suga says “We’ll just get ice pops, Daichi's treat and Hinata you can go off.” Daichi and Noya look like they are about to argue but a sharp look from Sugawara shuts them up before they can speak.

“Thanks Sugawara-san.” Hinata smiles the same smile from earlier in the gym and Suga frowns inwardly. 

“No problem. Enjoy the rest of your day.” Suga told him in fake cheerfulness and waited for him to skip away before addressing the group that wasn’t in the clubroom meeting.

“Are you sure the collar said that on it? It could have said something else.” Tanaka said carefully.

“A-are you sure he was wearing a collar?” Asahi stutters after.

“Of course he was wearing a collar, he is my kouhai, that’s totally badass.” Noya exclaimed.

“Noya-san it was a dog collar.” Kageyama brakes softly to his senpai, watching his face go from proud to furious in a matter of seconds.

“I don’t know who the hell this guy thinks he is but when we find him he’s as good as dead.” Nishinoya growls out walking ahead of the group while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the reason why chapter 4 was split in two was because I wanted to try something that worked. But after this I shouldn't be splitting up chapters unless it's on purpose.
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


	6. Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These crows don't have a clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter has hints that sadly our crows don't pick up on in time.

No matter how the week went the volleyball club could not figure out what was actually going on. 

**Tuesday**

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were first wanting to get it over with the fastest and not dwell on the topic. 

“H-hey Hinata can we talk with you?” Yamaguchi stammers out.

“Sure Yamaguchi-kun. Is something wrong?” 

Yamaguchi goes to ease into the situation but Tsukishima, bored with the situation, cuts to the chase. 

“Yes with you. What’s up with yesterday; the collar and the talk about you having a master?” Hinata looked at the pair confused.

“Nothings wrong with me Tsukishima-kun-”

“Stop calling me that,” he says, a lot more bothered by the situation than he tried to seem. “Call me Stingyshima or  Four-eyed Jerk Face .” He says in an outburst surprising Yamaguchi and himself.

“But why? Those names are mean and not nice. My master  **doesn’t like name calling** . My master said not to call names so I won’t. Sorry Tsukishima-kun.” Hinata bows deeply and walks off.

“Tsukki will he be okay? He could be forced to do all this stuff and actually needs help.” Tadashi voices softly. Tsukishima sighs obviously he couldn’t do anything.

“I don't know but it’s out of our hands. The third years have a chance tomorrow they'll have a better chance than us. So stop worrying about it.” Without leaving room for argument Tsukishima walked away, Yamaguchi walking timidly behind him. 

**Wednesday**

Today was the third year's turn and they were determined as ever and wouldn’t leave Hinata alone until they got something from the ginger. 

“I’m telling you the truth, Daichi-san, Suga-san, Asahi-san nothings wrong you don’t have to worry. My master is kind and sweet. I kinda like to  **think of him as a king** .” 

The third years cringes at his words. “But Hinata it’s not right for someone to claim you and make you wear a dog collar.” Asahi says softly.

“He claims me because he loves me. And he’s not making me wear a dog collar. He gave it to me because it’s pretty and he likes to dress me in pretty things.” He talks like it’s normal, but it’s not. His senpais know this and grimace at the thought that Hinata got himself into something they couldn’t get him out of.

“He dresses you in other things?” Suga asks.

“Yes.”

“Like what?” Daichi asks after.

“He has a whole bunch of things. Like fluffy tails and ears. Oh and leashes and more collars and all of them are different colors. I haven’t tried all of them yet but my favorite one is the pink one. It makes me feel ‘gwah’ and ‘bwah’ inside that he likes it just as much as I do.” Hinata’s eyes shine in the most sickening way. 

“That sounds great Hinata.” Suga says strained.

“Yeah we’re glad you feel happy.” Asahi softly says after. After a moment of silence the two third years glare at Daichi’s fuming face telling him to  _ lighten up or Hinata will know somethings wrong _ . 

“If nothings really wrong then I’m glad we were worried about nothing.” Daichi says tense.

“I’m sorry to worry you Daichi-san but it was nice to talk to you.”

“We feel the same Hinata; kinda like our own little family chats. Me as mom, Daichi as dad and Asahi as the timid uncle.” 

“Why do I have to be the uncle?” Asahi almost whines.

“Could you handle being the dad Asahi? I think that would scare you more than being the timid uncle does.” Daich teases.

“Daichi-san’s right I like thinking of you as an uncle. But if that’s all, I can go now? Kageyama is waiting for me at our lunch spot.” 

“Yeah that’s it, enjoy the rest of your lunch Hinata.”

“Thanks Suga-san. Bye guys.” Hinata does a sharp bow before walking off.

“Are we going to tell the other about this?” Asahi questions.

“Well I think our information can hold off until friday after Kageyama’s turn.” Daichi tells the group and the two nod.

**Thursday**

“Hey Shouyou let’s go out for that ice pop now. Tanaka wants to come so he’s waiting by the school gate. 

“Okay I’d love to.” Hinata says in the dull cheerfulness that Nishinoya has tried not to get used to.

The two walk to the school gate toward an anxious Tanaka. “H-hey Hinata I heard you and Noya were going to get ice pops on the way home and I thought I’d tag along too.” 

“Cool, what flavor do you plan on getting?”

“Spazzle berry. It’s the best kind there is.” Tanaka says grinning widely.

“What about you Noya-senpai?”

“ Gari-Gari kun Japanese pear (real flavor 10/10 delicious) is the best thing in the world there is. No question.”

“Sorry Tanaka-san but Noya-senpai is right. Spazzle berry tastes like medicine and leaves a weird aftertaste in your mouth.” 

“Well I don’t care, I still say it’s the best flavor out there and nobody can change my mind!” Tanaka exclaims as they walk into the store.

“Cut it out. You're in my store, not in a park!”

”Sorry coach.” The players say at the same time.

“And what are you doing anyway here. My one day a week I get off from you guys and you come into my store?” Ukai says scowling.

“We just came for ice pops.” Hinata says as he places them down for Ukai to scan.

“Oh and what are you going to do after.”

“I have to go home, Master's waiting for me. He doesn’t like when I’m late.” The second years freeze. 

“What are you talking ‘bout Ginger- you know what I don’t wanna know. Just get out of my store before you break something.” The second years relax and walk out of the store Hinata follows behind.

“Thanks for the ice pops Nishinoya-senpai Tanaka-san but I have to go now.” 

“Alright Shouyou I hope you enjoy your ice pop.” Noya says waving as Hinata walks away.

“How’d I do?”

“Terrible if Hinata wasn’t so dense right now he would have figured it out by now Ryuu.” 

“Oh um sorry about that.”

“Did you see something off with his behavior?”

“Yeah his eyes didn't shine until he mentioned going home with this master bastard.” Tanaka says scowling. 

“Then we’ll tell the third years tomorrow.”

**Friday**

Kageyama’s turn did not go well at all.

“Hey Hinata can we talk?”

“No I can’t talk right now but we can later if you wanna walk home with me?”

“Oh- um okay? That can work too, I guess?” Kageyama says quizzly.

When Kageyama finishes telling the others what happened, Tsukishima scoffs at the attempt.

“Really your majesty was the best you could do is get a walk home date with your favorite peasant. Peathic really.”

“No. No it’s not. It’s exactly what we need” Sugawara says out of great concentration.

“If anyone else hasn’t noticed he hasn’t been walking his regular route to school.” Daichi says after.

“So if I walk home with him then we can figure out who his missterious master is.” 

“Exactly.”

“May I play the devil's advocate, here?”

“You always do why ask now?” Nishinoya snaps.

“Sorry senpai I wanted to make sure I have the floor.” Tsukishima says in his kindness.

“Well yes you have the floor so speak.” 

“What if this is for nothing and we’re digging where we don’t belong. The shrimp has told us many times that he’s fine and nothings wrong. This could all just be a prank of one of his stupid phases he’s going through and we’re worrying about nothing.”

“You could have a point,” Suga begins, “but if it really is something and we had the chance to do something then we don’t wanna risk that chance.” The others nod.

“Is there anything else we need to-”

Hinata sticks his head into the clubroom. 

“Are you coming to Kageyama-kun, we have to go now if we don’t wanna be late.” 

“Oh um- alright.”Kageyam rushes to grab his stuff then heads out to meet Hinata by the gate. “Alright I’m ready to go.” 

“Great because my master has  **taken a liking to you** .” His statement confuses Kageyama but he doesn’t pay much attention to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fastest update I've ever done on anything.


	7. Caged Crow:The king falls pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa hits Kageyama till he brakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was not a funny joke yet it matched with the chapter so well
> 
> I'm sorry

The boys continue to walk the path until they end up at the Aoba Johsai school gate.

“What are we doing at Aoba Johsai, Hinata?”

“We have to wait here for a little bit then Hajime-sama and master will come out.” After the sentence leaves his mouth Kageyama pauses. Hajime and- Iwaizumi and Oikawa, shit. It’s so obvious now.

“Look Hinata we need to go. Now!” Kageyama panicked. Nothing good ever comes when Oikawa is involved.

“We can’t. We have to stay and wait for- Tooru-sama!” Hinata looks beyond Kageyama and runs to his master arms.

“Hi Shou-chan I’m so glad to see you!” Oikawa cheers. Hinata snuggles in his hold and purrs. The fake attention leaves his eyes, going back to an absent and obedient stare.

“And how was school, Shou-chan?” Oikawa chuckles already knowing the answer.

“Hard and boring, Tooru-sama. The teacher talks all day like she has a scratchy voice and she says a lot of things I don’t get, Tooru-sama.” Hinata pouts. “She’s nothing like you Tooru-sama.”

“That’s okay in a little bit. I'll make you forget all about it.” Finished reassuring his slave, he gives a predatory glance to Kageyama.

“What about you Tobio-chan~ how was your day at school?” Kageyama chilled under his attention. He looked at Hinata for help but no avail; he wasn’t even looking in his direction, still snuggling in Oikawa’s arms.

“Well Tobio-chan?” His question had Kageyama stuttering for words. Oikawa chuckled at the attempt.

“Well you don’t have to answer me now. Matter a fact you don’t ever have to answer me, but when I’m done I’ll make you wish you did.” Oikawa walks up to his ex-kouhai and grabs his hand slightly dragging him to his apartment. 

“Come along Shou-chan, we have work to do.” Oikawa says in a fake cheerfulness. The walk to his apartment was short but a struggle nonetheless.

“Who is this Tooru-sama?” Hinata says once they’re in the comforts of Oikawa’s apartment. Kageyama looks at him in shock and terror, while Oikawa grins.

“This is a new playmate for you. I do hope you like the gift.”

“Thank you, Tooru-sama.” Hinata’s eyes shine at his gift while Kageyama pales.

“Hey what are you talking about! Hinata, Oikawa I have no idea what type of prank you are pulling but cut it out, it’s not funny.” Paying no attention to their yelling guest Oikawa pulled Hinata over to give him orders.

Hinata trotted over to the counter where a small clear bottle stood. While Hinata handles the bottle Oikawa’s attention shifts over to Kageyama.

“Now Tobio-chan this can only go two ways: you can either accept your fate like Shou-chan has and willingly be my slave or this can go how I think it’s going to go and you put up a fight and I force you to see what you were always meant to be.”

“Fuck you,” he spats out.

Oikawa sighs, seemingly disappointed by his choice. “Must you always choose the hard way. For once I’d like to take it easy on you Tobio-chan but if we must. Shou-chan give it to him.” Oikawa steps out the way and Hinata skips over to Kageyama and kisses him. Out of shock he gaps and Hinata lets the liquid in his mouth fall in Kageyama’s. Given no other choice he swallows.

“Hinata you dumbass what was that. And you, just what the hell are you playing at!” Frustrated Kageyama aims a swing at Oikawa, yet when the punch lands it does not hit his intended target.

“Tobio-chan that was not needed.” Oikawa gasps as he sees his precious slave stumble to the ground from a punch he was not intended to get. He crouches down to check his cheek, and watches as a red bruise forms on Hinata. 

“Crap, look Hinata I didn’t mean t-”

“Why did you try to hit Tooru-sama?” Kageyama looks shocked at Hinata. He just socked him in the face yet he asked why he took a swing at Oikawa? This made him furious. Why should Hinata care if he’d tried to hit Oikawa? It’s not that he cares about-

“No Shou-chan don’t worry about me what about you? Are you okay?” From where Kageyama is standing Oikawa looked genuinely concerned for Hinata. And it makes him feel even worse.

“I’m fine Tooru-sama, I promise.”

“Good. Now I want you to go in the room and get ready, while I talk to our rude guests about manners. After we’ll get you some ice so your cheek doesn’t swell.”

“Okay Tooru-sama,” Hinata pops up from the place he fell on the floor and walks into the back.

“Now with you. Look Tobio-chan I hate to be rude but our problems have nothing to do with Shou-chan and since you took that drug you should be out in a sec. So when you wake up I won’t show you mercy on you.” As Oikawa talks Kageyama watches the world spin.

“Oh looks like it’s working already.” Kageyama groans as he slumps against the wall. His head is hammering and his body is heavy, he knew nothing good would come of this he told the club that this was a bad idea, but yet here he is drugged up by something weak and defenceless. The last thing he heard was Oikawa’s before he blacked out.

He woke up to a harsh stinging on his back even with the soft feeling of something wrapping him and protecting him.

“Finally you up. Now we can get started.” Oikawa cheers as Kageyama looks around. He has no idea where he is, his arms are bound stretching them but not to the point where they hurt, other than that he’s on his knees. The room is silent other than the sound of vibrating? He looks around again and he sees Hinata whimpering in with a vibrator sticking out his ass. 

“No no no Tobio-chan he’s getting rewarded. You are getting punished for bad behavior and for hitting Shou-chan. I already decided your punishment 15 lashes count them all and we’ll be done don’t and I will start again. When we finish I’ll be taking in consideration if you should be rewarded.” Tobio nods even though he has no plan on counting or submitting.

_ Snap! _ The first one is met by silence. 

_ Snap!  _ So is the second.

_ Snap! _ The third.

_ Snap! _ And the fourth.

“Tobio-chan count, don’t make this longer than it has to.” Oikawa goes again for another 4 rounds but Kageyama is silent except for sharp exhales.

“Why...  _ snap...  _ must...  _ snap... _ you...  _ snap...  _ be so difficult...  _ snap _ !” He says punctuating each word with a harsh slap of the whip. Kageyama’s chest is now a rosy red yet he keeps his defiant glare, even with tears running down his face.

“You don’t have to cry, Tobio-chan. The only reason why you're hurting is because you haven’t realized who you are,” Oikawa walks over to Kageyama, giving him a soothing rub and pats on his cheek. 

“Look I’ll lower your punishment to ten whips if you count and tell me who you belong to.” Kageyama looks at Oikawa again but it's less of a glare and more of a plea to stop. “Just count the ten and we’ll be done.”

_ Snap, _ “one.” “And who do you belong to?”

“Y-you, Oikawa-”

“Tooru-sama,” he corrects.

“I belong to Tooru-sama.”

_ Snap _ , “five. I be-belong to Tooru-sama.” He stutters

_ Snap _ , “seven. I-I be...belong to Tooru-sama. I’m sorry,” he says that on his own.

_ Snap, _ “eight. I-I be...belong to Tooru-sama. I’m so sorry,” he’s crying now.

_ Snap, _ “nine. I-I be...belong to Tooru-sama. I’m so sorry. I’ll be good now,” his eyes all but broken.

_ Snap, _ “ten. I-I be...belong to Tooru-sama. I’m so sorry. I’ll be good now,” he’s sobbing now as Oikawa drops the whip and unties the ropes binding his arms up.

“It’s okay Tobio-chan it’s okay now.” Oikawa hugs Kageyama as he sobs and holds onto him like a lifeline.

“I’m sorry Tooru-sama... I’m so sorry Tooru-sama…”

“It’s okay now. I forgive you, and all is forgotten.” Kageyama looks surprised that Oikawa is being so kind to him. He was rude, mean and wouldn’t even call Tooru-sama by his name. Yet he still forgave him. He was still willing to give the same happiness to him as he did to Hinata. Oh yeah, what he did to Hinata, Oikawa even forgave him for that too.

He didn’t deserve Oikawa forgiveness. “Why-”

“Because you see it now and you're sorry. Now I can make us happy.” 

“Take come here Shou-chan, Tobio-chan had a hard day.” Oikawa coos as he strokes Kageyama’s hair.

“Is my playmate ready now?” Hinata says crawling into Oikawa lap next to Kageyama.

“Yeah but after he calms down, alright?”

“Okay, Tooru-sama. I’ll wait.” As they talked Kageyama only remembered a handful of things. Hinata’s excited chatter, being carried into the bathroom the bath Oikawa’s loving strokes as he cleaned the three of them, then putting ointment on the lash marks that painted his back and chest. Lastly was the cuddling; he had gotten his own collar too that read ‘ _ Property of Tooru-sama _ ’ just like Hinata’s did, but his was a royal blue and Tooru-sama said it matched his eyes in the nicest way. After that they fell asleep in each other's arms, Oikawa in the middle and his two slaves curled in his arm. 


	8. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's play time and everyone is excited

“There are 3 rules during playtime: nobody cums before Tooru-sama, your pleasure can only come from me and you do not ever touch yourself without permission. Is this understood?”

“Yes Tooru-sama.” His boys say excitedly.

“Good now let’s begin. Shou-chan since you were good from the beginning I’ll start with you, come here.” Hinata crawls over excitedly while Kageyama pouts about not being first.

“Don’t pout Tobio-chan you get to help so you come here too,” he crawls over on the mirror side of Hinata.

“Now I want both of you to suck my cock and whoever is best will get to have me cum in their ass first.” He cheers while his slaves shiver in excitement waiting for the go-ahead to touch their masters sanctified cock.

“Go, start.”

He commands and his slaves purr happily once their mouths touch his cock. Kageyama starts taking long strides up and down his cock moaning obscenely at the musk. While Hinata gives his cock open mouth kisses as far as he can reach before he heads to Oikawa’s glistening tip and kitten licks a small amount of pre-cum that’s beaded out from his cock.

“Ugh, you must really want cum don’t you. Both of you sucking on my cock like that... like two... mhm cock slaves.”

The two don’t answer, instead they speed up their administrations to prove their answer, Hinata bobs faster hallowing his cheeks at the right moment; Kageyama takes care of what Hinata can’t fit with pride, sucking and kissing the base and balls desperately. Like as if Oikawa would reach over and shove the two off. Instead he snakes his hand around the boy's torso pinching and twisting at their nipples. The boys twitch and moan in place.

“You look so... so good like this so perfect sucking my cock.” The two don’t know who he’s talking to but neither care they just won’t stop until one of them gets fucked first. Or there’s a finger prodding at their ass. Then they become desperate pushing against the finger circulating their rim while stretching to stay close to Oikawa. 

“Aw, look at you two so desperate have any part of me in you,” he coos. “What if let you fuck yourselves on my fingers instead an-”

“Please, please, please don’t do that Tooru-sama,” Hinata begs on the verge of tears from arousal and the frantic thought of not getting his masters cock.

While Kageyama struggles to form a sentence, “just want your- your cock, feel empty without you-” Oikawa gazes downward to really look at his slaves, they’re both begging in different ways, yet they still followed orders carefully stroking his cock and massaging his balls.

“You’ve both been so good, but I think I’ll chose Tobio-chan to fuck first since he needs it so much.” Kageyama smiles a large dopey smile as Oikawa pulls him into his lap and fingers him with an irregular pace, pleased that he was still loose from their stretching session before. Hinata slightly pouts at Oikawa’s decision but quickly scrambles back to watch the scene in front of him. He watches as Tobio pierces himself on Oikawa’s cock, watching his face fall from quick discomfort to pure biss.

“Th-thank you Tooru-sama... cock feels so good.” Oikawa starts pounding in him immediately, with sharp harsh snaps of his hips.

“Does it feel that good Tobio-chan? Do you love feeling my cock shape your insides?”

“Y-yes I love it.” Kageyama babbles as drool and tears run down his fucked out face.

“Shou-chan stretch yourself because when I cum in Tobio-chan ass I’ll cum in in yours too.”

“Okay Tooru-sama.” He pushes his fingers in and thrust them to the movement in Oikawa hips. The room is filled with all types of lewd noises; skin slapping, harsh grunts and loud mewls and moans.

“Hey Tobio-chan, I’m going to cum.” He warns by taking a large lick in his nape. “Do you want my cum in your ass, to be filled with my precious seed.”

“Cum in my ass Tooru-sama I-I need it.” Pleads falling out his lips constantly.

“Ask me properly Tobio-chan.”

“Please fill me Tooru-sama. Stuff my ass with your cum, I-I need it in me so bad,” he sobs with more tears flooding his eyes in ecstasy.

“Mhm, since you asked properly I’ll give it to you.” Oikawa speeds up, hitting his prostate each time, Kageyama nearly screams in at the accuracy. Oikawa cums with a coarse moan in Kageyama’s ear. Feeling Oikawa’s hot seed shot throughout his body triggered him to cum untouched on his master's cock.

“Thank you Tooru-sama for sharing your cum with me.” Oikawa raises Kageyama off his cock and puts a colored butt plug in to replace it. Then he shifts over to a patiently waiting Hinata to give him his fill.

“Are you ready Shou-chan? I saw you watching and eyeing the way Tobio-chan was bouncing on my cock, did you wish it was you?” He purrs in his ear.

“Y-yes Tooru-sama I missed you cock inside me.” With a swift motion he enters Hinata.

“Shou-chan it’s like I never left. Your ass is so warm and tight even after I fucked it so many times.”

“Thank you Tooru-sama, thank you for putting cock in me.” Oikawa starts with a brutal pace from the beginning, mental searching for Hinata’s prostate. Hinata bounces in Oikawa’s hold lap meeting his thrust, each one harder than the last.

“Y-Yes, please, Tooru-sama, use me to hold your cum. Please do it, please cum in my ass and fill me.”

“Really you want me to fill you? Just like I did with Tobio-chan, huh? Filled to the brim with your masters seed.”

“Yes please do it, please fill me to the brim.” Hinata starts babbling nonsense as he starts spasm on Oikawa’s cock when he starts to stroke his cock as well smearing pre-cum already leaking from the slit.

“I want,” he says, straining,“you to cum first, just so you can milk... my... cock.” Oikawa speeds up the rhythm of his stroking and hips sending shock waves throughout his body. Oikawa takes his other hand toying his nipples frantically. The simulation was too much; from his stroked cock, his toyed nipples and his abused prostate was too much. He came with a deafening squeak and a tight clench on Oikawa’s cock stimulating his orgasam flooding his ass with his hot cum.

“Thank you Tooru-sama feels good.” Hinata’s voice slurs as Oikawa gently replaces his soft cock with a quartz colored butt plug.

“Your welcome Shou-chan, Tobio-chan.” The rest of the day followed the same as the last. Oikawa carried both boys in his hand into the bathroom. He ran them a warm bath with oils, lovingly stroking them as he cleaned the three of them, then reapplying the ointment on the lash marks that seemed to fade on Kageyama’s back and chest. Lastly he cuddled them again. He refasten the collars that claimed them as his. After they fell asleep in each other's arms, Oikawa in the middle and his two beloved slaves curled in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rightfully cringed when I typed "sanctified cock" can anyone give me a better word


	9. Don't Take our Happiness

“Are you fucking kidding me Shittykawa.” Again Iwaizumi sends a harsh glare to Oikawa as he looks at the now two pliant boys in his arms. Kageyama is hiding in arms while Hinata is snuggling in his arms.

“I thought I told you not to curse in front of Shou-chan. It's no different with Tobio-chan either. Plus you already asked me that last time so you already have your answer.” Oikawa scolds.

“Why would you do this, I thought one was enough?” He says exasperated

“One is never enough Iwa-chan tell me one thing that's enough by itself.” Oikawa challenges. He watches Iwaizumi think it over when a smirk plays over his lips.

“Yeah you're right,” Oikawa smiles triumphantly, “because your one brain cell can’t possibly be enough to see that you're an idiot.” 

Oikawa squawks, “You are so rude Iwa-chan and in front of Shou-chan and Tobio-chan too. If you're going to stay in my house at least be a little nicer.”

“I’m as nice to you as you deserve, Crappykawa. You can’t keep breaking people, it's not right.” Oikawa huffs clearly fed up with the conversation.

“They’re not broken, look.”

“Shou-chan Tobio-chan, am I a good master?”The boys nod their head as if in sync.

“The best,” Hinata purrs.

“The greatest,” Kageyama says after.

“That doesn’t mean they’re not broken.” 

Oikawa rephrases the question for them, “Are you broken?”

“Only if you leave us.” they reply as if rehearsed. 

“That sounded as fake as your smiles.” Iwaizumi grumbles

“My smiles are always real and pure.” Oikawa huffs.

“If you have to say that then it’s probably not true.” Oikawa whines. It was obvious Hajime wasn’t going to let up on until he got real proof that they were fine.

“Go on boys,” Oikawa huffs, “Show him your fine, you can speak freely.” Both boys get up with shaky legs and wobble to in front of Iwaizumi. Discomfort written all over his face.

“What do we have to do to prove we are fine Hajime-sama. Tooru-sama really is a great master.”

“Y-yeah he never mistreats us.” Kageyama stutters after, eyes cast down.

“Then leave.” All three heads snap towards Iwaizumi.

“W-what do y-you mean when you say ‘leave’ Hajime-sama.” Hinata’s voice cracks on the verge of crying, while Kageyama’s already letting go some tears.

“Yeah what do you mean by them leaving Iwa-chan?” His voice is sweet but it doesn’t take just anyone to know it’s threatening.

“If they can function without you for the first week of training camp then I’ll let it go if not then we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. But I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.” His gaze shifts to a fuming Oikawa and his slaves follow his gaze. The two plead with their eyes for this not to be true.

“If that’s what it’ll take.” After a deafening silence if you listened close enough you could hear not the sound of two but three hearts shattering. It broke Oikawa to agree to such a thing and Iwaizumi saw it all over his face, but he had to go through with this; he already told the others that he would in order to fix things.

“Please don’t make us Hajima-sama.” Kageyama pleads while Hinata shook in place. His joy, his happiness, his everything was being taken away. If he wasn’t Oikawa’s slave then who was he? If Oikawa wasn’t there to protect him and Kageyama then who would save them? Kageyama couldn’t do it, he was just getting settled into his new life as a slave but he embraced it and loved it, and he himself wasn’t even allowed to think because he didn’t need to there was no need for it, that's what Oikawa was there for; to think for them, protect them, to hold them, to love them. And that’s what he did, so he just couldn’t wrap his head around why Hajime-sama was making them give it up for so long or at all to be honest.

“No,” he starts softly. “No, please no. We-we can’t do-don’t take Tooru-sama away from us.” He drops on the floor a begging and sobbing mess; with Kageyama following shortly behind him doing the same. The look Oikawa gives is unforgivable when he glares back at Iwaizumi after watching his slaves fall to the floor. He rises to his feet and crouches down to hold the sobbing boys.

“Get out.” His tone hurt yet even.

“Listen I-”

“Get out Hajime, you’ve said your piece and I agreed for the time being. Now get out before I change my mind and you never see any of us again. You have your key lock the door on your way out.” Oikawa says dismissively, his focus already on his boys. He hears the door close then the click of his lock signalling that Iwaizumi left. 

Once he was gone Oikawa kissed each of them as if he was trying to erase their pain with each one. “I am so sorry it has to be like this, but I never want you to forget that Tooru-sama loves you both. That’s the only thing I want to be in your minds as the week goes by nothing else, okay?”

“Yes Tooru-sama,” they hiccup together.

“Good, now let’s go to the bed room.” Oikawa gives each a small smile as they get up. It was nearly a sleepless night for them as the three of them made love that night and cuddled in between. Holding each other as if their lives depended on it, like if they weren’t touching each other then the other two would disappear without a trace.


	10. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group chat between the Crows and Iwaizumi, then a private one with Suagwara for comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Iwa-chan
> 
> Oh well

[Group Chat Text Messages: Operation Save the King and his Orange]

AJ’s Ace: It’s done

Sugamama: How’d it go

AJ’s Ace: It was easy... at first

Dadchi: Wym 

AJ’s Ace: He agreed, but he looked broken so did they, He kicked me out after when he  
started crying 

Yams: Oikawa... crying 

Timid Giant: I never would have guessed that 

Salt: Seems we’re proding where we don’t belong 

Rolling Thunder: We do belong, right up his ass the next time we see him 

Sugamama: No cussing in the chat and no violence that’s never the answer, we already spoke a plan so let’s stick with it.

Baldie: Yeah but that plan should involve kicking Oikawa’s ass

Salt: While I don’t mind the violence two questions: One where and when is this ‘intervention’ happening and who named the chat and gave us these stupid names? 

Yams: To answer you second one it was me. Gomen Tsukki

Dadchi: To answer your first question it’s happening during training camp

AJ’s Ace: You guys would have a week to do it, it was all I could get

Sugamama: Well we’re thankful for it anyway. It must have been hard doing that to them

AJ’s Ace: It may have been but it’s for the best I can’t save him not from himself  
Baldie: That was sweet and all but we’re not trying to save him we’re Kageyama and Hinata 

Dadchi: He didn’t mean it like that you numbskull

Sugamama: Yeah all he meant was that he’s sorry that it has to end this way

Rolling Thunder: Well I’m not. I want my underclassmen back

Salt: Even Kageyama?

Sugamama: Yes even Kageyama, Tsukishima

AJ’s Ace: Well since everything on my side is complete and it seems you guys have a plan in motion I’ll just be taking my leave 

Aj’s Ace Leaves Chat  
Sugamama Leaves Chat

[Private chat Text Messages]

Sugawara: Are you okay Hajime? You seemed pretty down at the end of the chat is something bothering you?

Iwaizumi: How’d you know

Sugawara: I’m Sugamama it’s my job to know

Iwaizumi: Well when you put it that way then yeah I guess somethings bothering me

Sugawara: Would you like to share it with me

Iwaizumi: Sure well, this thing going on with Oikawa I feel like it’s my fault

Sugawara: How could it be your fault you had nothing to do with right?

Iwaizumi: I think that’s the problem. Oikawa’s not always right. He needs someone to watch him or others might get hurt because of it. It’s why his parents aren’t home and I’m always around

Sugawara: What do you mean by “others might get hurt” are Kageyama and Hinata in danger?

Iwaizumi: No, not by the looks of it they were healthy. Just out of it and spacey Kageyama was acting different to more jumpy and scared following Hinata wherever he went

Sugawara: Well atleast one thing hasn’t changed. You shouldn’t blame yourself for this. I don’t know what the issue is that made him your responsibility but you can’t say this is your fault not when he clearly did this and you didn’t know. So I hope you don’t still blame yourself for this.

Iwaizumi: Your clearly earned your ‘mama’ title

Sugawara: Oh I’m sorry did I ramble I tend to do that

Iwaizumi: I didn’t mean anything by it your just comforting, it was nice to talk to you

Sugawara: You to if you ever need to talk I’m here

Iwaizumi: Thanks

Sugawara: Your welcome!


	11. Failed from day one

It was the first day of camp and the aura around the crows was frightening to say the least and everybody felt it. Hinata and Kageyama were dazed off without Oikawa, which set a ripple effect with the rest of the team. 

“What’s with your number 10 and 9? We didn’t even get to see your annoying quick.” Nekoma’s captain questions. 

“First it was Hinata, now Kageyama. But we’ll solve it.” The Crow captain reassured. 

“Well you might wanna get your team together or you're going to have another losing streak.” Kuroo smirks as he walks away.

“Hinata Kageyama come here please.”

“Yes Daichi-san?” Hinata says slowly, with Kageyama walking timidly behind him, almost as if Hinata was shielding him.

“Can you tell me what the two were doing this weekend.”

“We had to say goodbye.” Kageyama whispers. If Daichi was going to do this he had to take his time. He had as long as he needed by coach and a week by Iwaizumi, he could do it. He hoped.

“Say goodbye to who Kageyama, can you explain?” Daichi gives a look to Sugawara across court signalling that they were going to take the conversation outside.

“We had to say goodbye to our master.” Hinata cuts, not letting Kageyama answer the question.

“We know who your master is so you can say his name.”

“You know Tooru-sama, Daichi-san?” Hinata says near joyful.

“Yes but-”

“Can you take us to him please?” Kageyama desperately cuts in.

“I don’t believe we can do that.” A gentle voice calls out from behind them and the two turn around and watch as others from their team pile into the Karasuno team room.  
“Iwaizumi told you guys a week if you guys really wanna stay with Oikawa then do the week, but we are here to convince you otherwise.” Suga tells them gently, wrapping an arm around them both, but they still jump at the touch.

“You know Hajime-sama?”

“It’s just Iwaizumi or Hajime and if you’re annoying like Oikawa then it’s ‘Iwa-chan’.” Tsukishima scoffs.

“No, it’s Hajime-sama. That’s what Tooru-sama says so that’s what it is.” Hinata defends while Kageyama cowards behind him at Tsukishima’s comment.

“This is ridiculous,” Tsukishima huffs, clearly fed up. “This was all entertaining but this needs to end now. We have the king cowering pathetically and his favorite peasant defending Oikawa’s honor like he worships the ground he walks on.”

“Tsukki-” Yamaguchi says watching Hinata grow frustrated.

“Stop acting like he owns you!”

“He does own us!” Hinata yells for the first time in a week shocking everyone in the room including himself. A soft shock ran through him when he realised he yelled; raised his voice at one of his friends. He disobeyed a command given to him by his master, and if obeying his master gave him pleasure then not gave him pain. Pure pain. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. I-” He grunts softly as he feels a sharp stab of pain in his chest. He grabs it in reflex.

“Are you okay Hinata?” Suga says cautiously as Kageyama sits them down on their folded futons.

“He’s obviously faking.”

“Stop it Tsukishima. Not now.” Daichi calls checking over Hinata.

“See he said this would happen.”

“Who said what would happen?” Nishinoya says rushing over to him panicked underclassmen

“T-Tooru-sama, he told us we might get hurt without him. That we couldn’t do this without him. That you guys would try to separate us. He was right.” Kageyama says rushed and scared. He didn’t technically know what to do, but he knew the best thing to do was to keep Hinata with him and wait for Tooru-sama. He could only imagine the pain Hinata was going through because he felt the same before Tooru-sama had opened his eyes. So all he had to do was wait it out then take Hinata to Tooru-sama. 

“That’s not true.” Daichi told him, he’s wrong. Kageyama back-pedalled till his back hit the wall. His eyes blow wide, holding the passed out ginger in his arms, while everyone else stares at him. 

Sugawara steps closer to the two but Kageyama pleads with him, “d-don’t come any closer please.” It was Hinata who was supposed to hold him, that’s what he said not the other way around. He couldn’t do anything but cry and plead to be left alone in broken sobs. He watched them argue about him and Hinata like they weren’t there. Some more people came in the room and added to the noise and the argument as he dozed off. He could have swore one of them sounded like Tooru-sama but he played it to his imagination. The last thing he remembered was a figure crouching in front of the two of them but he couldn’t tell. The figure reached over and kindly ruffled their hair and kissed them on the cheek before a blanket was placed on them. ‘Maybe it was Tooru-sama’ was his last thought before he fell completely asleep.


	12. Try and Open your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3 times Kageyama and Hinata's friends try to help them see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noya having sad boi hours he's just a very good senpai

Daichi’s try- Tuesday

“Look can you please talk to us?”

“Why? You took away everything, why would we want to talk to the people that took our happiness away?” Kageyama tells Daichi.

“We didn’t take your happiness away, we got you away from an asshole.”

“Language Tanaka.”

“Sorry Daichi.”

“We just want our underclassmen back.” Nishinoya pleads. He wasn’t sure on what else to do. When they talked about it last night he flew into a rage which turned into an argument ultimately leading to Oikawa coming in seeing if Hinata and Kageyama were okay. Which led to a bigger explosion of words, but none of it was helping. So he hit him and continued to until Asahi held him back and bringing to his attention the Oikawa never hit back he just took it. Which made him feel worse; only to watch Oikawa get up, walk over to ruffle their hair and give them a kiss on the cheek. He bowed as an apology and left with Iwaizumi in guiding him out. So yes he was left with one option he pleaded with them.

“And we just want Tooru-sama back but look where that got us.” Hinata says softly making sure not to raise his voice.

“This is not the same as what you guys mean. We want you back because you’re like family to us, you’re part of our team. That’s different from what Oikawa’s making you feel.”

“But why can’t he be our family?”

“He doesn’t love you.” Tanaka says.

“He- he does, we swear he does, he told us, he tells us everyday. That’s what Tooru-sama told us, so it’s true. Why don’t you believe us?”

“Because if you really love someone you wouldn’t hurt them. You’d let them be happy and free, not hurting and in pain.” Daichi explains.  
“I don’t get it.” Kageyama says softly.

“Get what?”

“Your meaning of love. Tooru-sama never hurt us and we were happy and free to leave if we wanted, but we didn’t. You're the ones making us suffer,” he says grimly, with tears falling from his face.

“It’s not the same,” Nishinoya says.

“Well I don’t know what to tell you. It feels the same.” Hinata lets go of some tears as well. The three try to get them talking again but besides the hiccups from their crying they don’t get any replies. The two don’t get much sleep either, too busy crying their pain rather than trying to get away from it. 

Kenma’s try- Wednesday 

In the morning Kageyama and Hinata were drained. Their eyes puffy and bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep. Sugawara tried to comfort them again like he tried the night before but they pushed him away. They didn’t feel safe without Tooru-sama and weren't going to let anyone get close without him. During breakfast people looked at them strangely when they saw the duo; some with pitying eyes while others looked at them with shock and disbelief.

“Hey Shouyou,” a soft voice calls from above him, he jumps regardless.

“...”

“Are you alright? You didn’t come see me after practice to watch me play my games or ask me to set for you.” Kenma carefully brought to his attention.

“We’re fine,” he whispers.

“Are you sure, your whole team even left during break and came back without you. Again.” Hinata couldn’t understand why Kenma kept pressing this. His memory is pretty foggy but he remembers that Kenma is smart, he can read people, so why can’t he read that they want to be left alone; they just want Oikawa back so they can be happy again.

Even without being invited Kenma still sits next to the pair, “I know what’s going on and what happened yesterday, Kuroo filled me in. He told me that you and Kageyama are broken basically and need friends to help you out.”

“We’re not broken, we just want Tooru-sama back.” Kageyama replies for the first time since the conversation started.

“Why?”

“Because he’s our master. We can’t be without him,we can’t protect ourselves, we can’t live without him; it’s just so hard, we can barely sleep without him. He keeps us happy and gives us a purpose.” Hinata explains with a ghost of a smile on his face, singing his master’s praises.

“But what about your purpose for playing volleyball? Don’t you wanna do that anymore?”

“Not if we have to lose Tooru-sama, then we won’t play.” Kenma freezes, how could the two give up the one thing they’ve devoted themselves to for Oikawa. Hinata and Kageyama lived and breathed and were nearly obsessed with the world of volleyball. He can’t think of a time when Hinata willingly talked about something other than the sport he loved. So what changed when Oikawa was added to the picture?

Kenma left with the rest of Nekoma after breakfast. Kuroo tried to see how everything went but Kenma wouldn’t share what happened. Everyone else thought maybe nothing happened, Kenma just sat there and talked while the other two just listened. Honestly that’s what Kuroo would have thought too if he wasn’t watching his face during the conversation, slight shock he recognized before it was hidden again. He didn’t know what they said but he’d figure he’d find out later.

Bokuto’s try- Thursday

“Hey! Hey! Hey, my little apprentice, little apprentice’s friend, what's going on with you guys everything okay,” Akaashi watches the two flinch at Bokuto’s boisterous voice.

“I don’t think you should yell Bokuto-san.”

“Oh sorry,” he chuckles softly. “But really how are you guys y’know there's been a lot of talk around camp about you and Oik-” Akaashi hastily covers Bokuto’s mouth, giving him a sharp look before turning back to look at the boys.

“What he meant to say is that you both have been acting strangely, haven’t been getting much sleep or to eat and we were informed that you guys might drop volleyball. Which sounds like neither of you so we’d like to speak of it.”

“We don’t know what to tell you.” Hinata says shortly. This wouldn’t be the first time he’s told someone that. It was the same answer he gave Nishinoya, Tanaka and Daichi. He wasn’t willing to let anyone separate him from Oikawa even if he had to do this stupid week.

“I think you do know what to tell us.”

“We don’t want to leave Tooru-sama. He said to wait for him so that’s what we’ll do.”

“But what about Kageyama?” Bokuto says through pressed lips.

“He want th-”

“Let him answer,” Akaashi interjects. “Kageyama are you okay?”

“Y-yes,” he thinks. There’s been an alarm ringing throughout his head for the longest that sensed danger, but he just thought it was because Oikawa was not here.

“Are you sure, you're okay? You don’t seem like it,” he says caringly.

“I’d be better if I saw Tooru-sama,” he replies softly.

“If you both are sure, then we’ll take our leave.” He says, voice not portraying the turmoil he felt. When they left the room they made a beeline for the rest of the Karasuno volleyball team.

“Did you see it? Did you see it, Akaashi?”

“Yes I did Bokuto-san although you could have ruined the entire thing with that slip up when you mentioned Oikawa’s name,” he scolds.

“Sorry,” he pouts.

“But yes I saw it. The only way we might get a breakthrough is by separating Hinata and Kageyama.”


	13. Opened Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the one time Kageyama opens his eyes

“Hey Kageyama, wake up.” Today Sugawara wakes up Kageyama before the sun comes up.

“What? Where’s Hinata?”

“Don’t worry about that, just get up and follow me.”

“Why?” he says skeptically.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

“I can’t leave Hinata, he says I’m not supposed to.”

“Well just because he said it doesn’t mean you have to do it. He’s not Tooru-sama is he; so no need to listen to what he says.” Kageyama pauses for a moment. On one hand Sugawara was right. Tooru-sama never said that he had to listen to what Hinata says, but on the other hand it's not safe to be without Hinata, he did most of the talking for the past few days. He thought about this for a moment before taking Suga’s kindly waiting hand. It’s warm; different from how he’s been feeling before.

“I’m glad you decided to come.” he nods. Together they travel through the maze like hallway; slightly stopping at any noise that frightened Kageyama. Still Sugawara kept his patience. He wanted his kouhai back and unlike the others he was willing to wait however long it took until the hand he held didn’t feel like a stranger.

“Where are we going?” 

“Outside we’re going to watch the sun rise,” he says sweetly.

“Why?”

“Because that’s my favorite thing to do when I feel lost; when things don’t feel right.”

“Oh,” he replies softly. He guesses that would help; maybe tomorrow he would show Tooru-sama and Hinata when they see each other.

“Are you okay you’re crying.”

“Fine,” he uses his free hand to wipe away the stray tear. They continue to walk down a long hallway before Sugawara opens a door leading to a field of grass outside. The summer breeze was blowing softly as they found a place to sit in the grass.

“Why did you really take me out here Suga-san?” Kageyama asks after a moment of silence.

“Well I told you: we’re going to watch the sun rise.” 

“But there’s more than that isn’t there?”

“Yes but I don’t want to get to it now, we can talk about what I wanna talk about later right now just watch the sun.” Again they let silence take over the scene. Watching the sky turn dark into a light peace. Kageyama takes a deep breath in, he feels a rest that he's grown numb to over the past few days. It scares him because he was told that he could feel like this without Tooru-sama. Yet that was clearly wrong because then what was he feeling?

“I’m confused.”

“About what Tobio?” Sugawara leans in closer, letting Kageyama relax in his hold.

“I remember before Tooru-sama and how I thought I was just happy with volleyball. Then when I was with Tooru-sama and I thought I was truly happy but it didn’t feel right.”

“What about now Tobio?”

“I feel lost. All week voices in my head were driving me crazy. Everyone in camp telling me this is wrong, Hinata’s voice telling me to wait and Tooru-sama’s reminding me I can’t live without him. It’s stuck on loop playing over and over again; I just want it to stop.” By now his hands are clenched in his hair as the voices of his uncertainty come back. All traces of his past peace are gone, his calm breathing now ragged and his eyes filled back with tears. Another thing that confuses him; why is he crying? It’s like that’s all he can ever do nowadays.

“What about your voice Tobio? What does that say because surely you feel something about all this.” Suga wants to tell him but he needs to see it for himself. He need for him to come to the point without his help or he’ll be stuck the same way just with a different.

“He whipped me Suga,” his voice breaks as he releases his hands from his hair and crashes into him.

“On-on Friday he- they drugged me Suga he whipped me till I said I belonged to me. He hit me for- for hours. It-it hurt, it hurt so bad he made me count them we had- but I didn’t know I swear- I didn’t really want to he just-” his voice faded as his cries got louder; his clouded mind was starting to clear and honestly he wasn’t sure which he preferred. Again he’s on the floor holding on to someone like they’re his life line. His breathing speeds up, faster than his lungs can keep up with and not enough for his heart to continue. The feeling burns and he feels himself go lightheaded. 

“Kageyama can you hear me? I want you to follow my breathing.” Sugawara breaks through his storm trying to anchor him back. 

“I-I can’t... he-he,” he struggles for words.

“He’s not here anymore. I know you do it here,” he places Kageyama’s head on his chest, “follow my heart beat. Breath nice and slow. In. Out. In. Out.” They continued this process until his breathing went back to normal. 

“Are you okay now?”

“No,” he hears Sugawara huff slightly.

“I meant with your breathing Kageyama.”

“Oh then, yeah.” 

“Do you feel like telling me what happened?” He asks softly.

“I don’t wanna go back.”

“You don’t have to.”

“What about Hinata? We can’t leave him what if he-” 

“Calm down, we’ll get to him when we can. We have one more day, I believe we have a chance.”

“But what if-” 

“Nope,” Suga says, booping him in the nose, “no but let’s go back inside and get us something to eat, the other’s should be eating by now.” Together they get up and head back inside a little quicker than they left. Sugawara stayed by him every step of the way from the shower all the way to the Karasuno breakfast table filling his plate and helping him eat a healthy amount to make up for what he missed in the days before. The eyes that were on him were different; happy and pleasing and only a few close others that notice the ginger of the freak duo was still missing.


	14. Connection

“Aren’t you full yet?” Suga chuckles making Kageyama 3rd plate.

“No.”

“Alright then, here,” he says, handing him a filled plate.

“You know Kageyama just because you’ve skipped a few meals you shouldn’t try to make it up all in one try you’ll get sick.” 

“M’fine,” he mumbles.

“If you say so,” Daichi says, while the other teams laugh. Feeling the change in atmosphere Kageyama felt himself relax around those that cared for him. Even Tsukishima hid a small smile behind his hand when he thought no one was watching. Kageyama let himself drift in the conversations. He didn’t know what they we’re like before but they probably weren’t like this as far as he could tell. A new calm covered him with a stronger feeling of protection that Oikawa never gave him.

“Kageyama,” the food hall door slid open and Hinata ran in.

“What are you doing here?”

“Eating,” he says softly, not looking up.

“You shouldn’t be by yourself, get up we’re going back in the room.” Kageyama wasn’t supposed to leave the room without him, he knows this, so why did he leave?

“Hinata, why don’t you sit down and eat? We don't have practice for another hour and a half.”

“No Sugawara-san we’re fine.”

“Well I’m hungry and I’m not going back so you can be fine by yourself.”

“You have to come.”

“No I don’t-”

“Let’s go,” Hinata forcefully grabbed Kageyama out his chair.  
“Hinata stop, let him go, he chose to stay, you have to respect that.” The grip he has on Kageyama’s wrist tightened.

“If Kageyama doesn’t come back then our master will be sad I won’t let that happen.”

“Shouyou let him go, he doesn’t want to go back.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know but it’s his choice so Shouyou let him go.” Kenma keeps his voice firm, he holds out his hand for Hinata to take instead. His grip loosened on Kageyama’s wrist, letting him slide out of his hold. Kageyama takes his chance and backs away from the t2o until he’s in Sugawara’s hold. Hinata walks over to Kenma and holds his hand. It’s sweet but feels weird, Hinata’s hand is cold and it feels like a stranger’s is next to him instead of his best friend.

“I’ll go back with you, we can talk if you’d like?”

“Really?”

“Sure,” he offers him a slight smile before he starts to walk off.

“Kenma wait-”

“I’ll be fine Kuroo. See you after practice.” He says before closing the door behind him. The lunch room’s joy is now gone.

“I’m sorry Kuroo-san, maybe I should have gone-” Kuroo turned around to face the upset setter with a grin on his face.

“He has a plan.”

“He... did? It looked like he just looked acting on a whim.” Daichi says.

“What else would you expect from the brain of Nekoma’s volleyball team. Speaking of, let's get ready for practice team.”

“Yes captain,” his team calls behind him as they walk out with him.

“That was so cool Akaashi he called his team like an army general as they answered back at the same time. Do you think our team can do that?”  
“I think this was planned, Bokuto-san we might not get it right on the first try.”

“Oh,” he deflates a little.

“Well let's get ready anyway, we shouldn’t waste time on this.” Akaashi says getting up from the table with the rest of Fukurodani following silently after, leaving the Karasuno team.

“So what do you want to do?” Sugawara asks Kageyama.

“Can I come to practice?”

“You’ve been out for a while and granted what happened you might wanna wait for tomorrow or sunday.”

“Please Daichi-san I promise I won’t get in the way of practice. I just wanna-”

“It’s fine. Alright everyone let’s get ready. I want everyone out in 10.” Everyone nodded and went off to get ready. Sugawara and Kageyama took their time excused by Daichi and coach to get ready at their own time. It was a comfortable silence as they got ready; until Suga was ready to break it. 

“You can take your time, you don’t have to come today,” he says as they walk to the gym.

“No it’s fine I want to at least watch you guys play. Before- well when we were outside you asked me about my voice and I don’t know yet but I think I’d feel better on the court watching you guys play.”

“If you’re sure,” they step in the gym and the first thing he does is take a deep breath in. He relaxes in the smell of the air salonpas that he used to make fun of Hinata for liking, but if he was honest it was the same for him. It brought a comfort not even his closest friends could bring. The only thing that could make this moment better is Hinata being here so he could spike his set.


	15. A thought to think about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Is this really the best you can do, King?”

“Shut up it’s been a while.”

“Is only a couple of days what it takes to throw his Majesty off his game?” Tsukishima smirked. It was nice seeing the King squirm, but seeing his frustration grow after his fifth messed up set was the icing on the cake.

“Don’t tease him Tsukishima, it’s just an out of practice bump in the road he’ll get past it.”

“Hopefully so or we’ll lose the game,” he sighs and gets back in position. He’d figure it would be hard to get to top shape given what happened but he wasn’t expecting it to be this hard.

“... Kageyama... Kageyama,” just as he was shaken from his daze watched the ball fly from Fukurodani to Karasuno’s side of the court giving them set point.

“Yes! Did you see ‘Kaashi it’s like I snuck up on the then... BAM, right on their side.” Bokuto cheers as Kageyama tries to find out what happened.

“Good job, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi says as his team leaves court to line up.

“Thanks to you we get another round of penalty laps.”

“I’m sorry what else do you want me to say?”

“Oh I can think of a couple words I’d like to say.”

“Both of you cut it out. Tsukishima stops provoking Kageyama. Getting a rise out of him isn’t going to magically fix him, as Suga said it may take a while for him to get in top form.”

“Daichi-san this is hardly fair-”

“Let me finish. Although it may be true and you need some more time if earlier was not enough, Tsukishima's right you did cost us the game and the two before that. So I suggest you sit out for this next game and get your mind together.” Daichi calls Suga from the bench and tells him what he thinks.  
“If you think that’s what's best then; Kageyama take this time as a cool off period so you’ll be ready for the next game.” Kageyama just nods, not seeing the point to fight against their decision.

“Can just ask something real quick?” His captain and vice share a look but nod anyway.

“Are you guys playing Aoba Johsai next?”Kageyama was a lot of things but stupid wasn’t one of them if you asked him. All day the team has done everything in their power to keep him from playing a match with Aoba Johsai.

“Yes,” Suga decides to answer truthfully.

“Okay,” unable to think of another to say he tried to slip away from the slight tension he created. It was clear that he wasn’t going to play the team any time soon and the part of him that would rather die than see Oikawa again couldn’t be happier. So he followed his captain's choice and sat down on the bench while his team left the gym soon after being replaced by Kuroo’s team. The game ended with Nekoma’s win. Even though he wasn’t the one playing he found it nice watching the other teams interact.

“You sly catty bastard, why’d you block me like that?”

“You kept doing straight spikes. It was pretty easy to read.” Kuroo smirks at his dejected friend.

“That’s not fair. I forgot how to do a cross shot. I was just getting good with my straight spikes and couldn’t stop. That’s hardly a reason to use that against me.” Bokuto pouts.

“Don’t pout Bokuto-san it’ll be fine. We still have a couple more hours left for us to win; that way we might win two or three games.” Akaashi watches as Bokuto visibly inflates.

“Yeah Akaashi’s right I’ll get you next time and laugh at your defeat.”

“How can you do that if you can’t even remember how to do a simple cross shot?” Kageyama watches the two bickers and he can’t help but let his mind take him to how Hinata and himself used to bicker like that. Clear that it was all bark and no bite, just something they did as friends. He let his mind drift again not seeing the point of staying grounded at the moment.He found himself thinking about what might happen after all this. Was he just supposed to pretend this didn’t happen? He couldn’t go home and Oikawa made sure of that much. Where would he go; his sister was kind but not like that. Asking her to take him in would be a stretch and more or likely a burden. 

His thoughts continue like this until the yelling in the gym gets louder than playfully bickering. When he opens his eyes the first thing he sees is his team by the gym doors. He gets up to see what going on when:

“Let me in the gym!” The terrible screech rings through his head along with a voice he was fine with never hearing again.

“You’re not allowed to be in here.”

“He chose to leave; I just wanna know why. I have that right,” he hisses.

“Let him through,” Kageyama speaks before his brain can tell him not to. The gym is quiet letting his voice echo off the walls of the gym. 

“Not happening. Shittykawa get your ass together and let’s go. You shouldn’t be here and you know this.”

“No that was then; a week I’ve stayed away because you said that if they wanted to stay that would need to happen. Tobio-chan obviously doesn’t want to stay so I see no reason why I can’t talk to him. It’s clear you guys don’t trust me but it’s not like I wanna be alone with him. Plus he said to let me through so let go.” Oikawa snatches his wrist from Iwaizumi and pushes through the crowd until he meets face to face with his failed crow.

“Tobio-chan-”

“Don’t call me that,” he says harshly after his breath.

“Okay then Kageyama since I’m not wanted here and I get the feeling you feel the same. I'll keep this short.” Oikawa smirks as he leans his head to the shell of Kageyama’s ear and feels him shiver at the movement. As close as the teams are to them, nobody can make out the message Oikawa gives him. They just watch the initial shock and confusion on Kageyama’s face before he pulls back.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll find Kageyama all in good time.” Oikawa dramatically turns to his team and Iwaizumi, holding his arms out in front of him.

“Take me away Iwa-chan~,” he sings disgustingly sweet as Iwaizumi drags him away.

“So long everyone, and I hope to see you soon To-bi-o-chan~,” he drags the name out like poison then does a curt bow before walking off with his team.

“Kageyama what did he say?” Sugawara questioned.

“Nothing that made sense.”

Tsukishima huffed, “Well of course it didn’t make sense to you, you're only half a brain cell right now.”

“Well fine if you're so smart then you tell me he meant.” Kageyama relays the message and the gym grows silent. ‘What could that mean?’ It was just so random that not even Tsukishima could figure out the meaning of it. In the end when the coaches were told they decided that they shouldn’t dwell on nonsense and told them to continue with the practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to an end shortly in maybe two or three more chapters.


	16. Two Crows and a Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this wild ride of a chapter

Nothing felt right, not the games he won, not the feeling of the ball back in his hand, not even as he watched a successful set be hit by the others. What Oikawa said rang through his mind and made him feel uneasy. What could he have meant when he said:

‘I wanted two birds but a kitten will do instead.’

It was told back to the teams in the other gym that Oikawa was sent back to the building and wasn’t allowed to play for the rest of the night. That happened around an hour ago, and now his team was discussing whether it would be the best idea for him to play against Aoba Johsai now that Oikawa wasn’t playing. After a short conversation they decided it would be fine and for the first time since he was cleared to play he would have a match against them.

“Don’t worry too much about the game Kageyama, if you’d like you could just watch and I can sub for you if you feel uncomfortable.” Sugawara told him with a comforting look. It was a nice offer but he couldn’t let this bother him nor hold him back any longer. Kageyama figured that the best way to get that ball rolling.

“It’s fine,” he grunted as he prepared his mind for the next game.

Not including the other game going on in the second gym this game was the last of the night and he wanted to make sure it ended in a win. “Hopefully you can keep your head in the game King, we may have one the last game but after a day full of losing once Sugawara-san let you play.” He teases and Kageyama has the urge to punch and the face, but for the sake that they just want the same thing and punching him would almost definitely get him a seat on the bench he grunted something unintelligible and walked off to stretch. “You do you act so rudely to him Tsukishima, don’t you think you’d have better results if you tried a different approach.” 

“Suga-san someone has to keep his majesty humble or he’ll forget about us.” He says with a fake smile before walking over to Yamaguchi to finish his warm up. Suga smiled as he walked away.

‘Guess that’s his way of showing he cares,’ he thought before walking over to the other 3rd years.

“Thanks for the game,” the teams said as they lined up before each other. Daichi and Iwaizumi shook hands and the game began.

Kageyama took in a shaky breath as he tried to slow his breathing. The rational part of his body knew nothing would happen after the game and would clean off and eat the dinner the managers prepared for them then that would be it. But the dark ugly fear that liked to show it’s head allows him to believe it’s all a trick, that during the middle of the game Oikawa would come out of nowhere and drag him away and nobody would stop him. Of course this was ridiculous and clearly wasn’t going to happen; he paid no attention to the bubbling burning fear inside him and focused on the game. 

“Kageyama your serve,” Daichi calls, and he nods towards his captain before he gets into position. He closed his eyes and waited for the whistle to blow. He focused himself on the sounds around him. When the whistle blew he tossed the ball like second nature his eyes shot open and he ran for it. Just as he was about to jump to the ball the doors to the gym flew open.

“They’re gone!” Kuroo ran in the gym out of breath and frazzled. Distracted the ball fell at his feet.

“What do you do ‘they’re gone’? Who’s missing?”

“Oikawa, Hinata and Kenma. Fuck!” his rage filled voice boomed throughout the gym as others from the two teams piled in. Finally the cryptic message Oikawa left them with made sense.

‘I wanted two birds but a kitten will do instead.’

He was talking about him and Hinata, but because he left he took Kenma instead. Just as it seems everyone came to that realisation at the same moment if not earlier then Kageyama.

“How do we know he took them? Kenma could have just taken out Hinata for a walk and didn’t come back yet.” Sugawara tried to be the voice of reason and stayed hopeful. Until Fukurodani’s setter took a crumpled piece of paper from Nekoma’s middle blocker and gave it to him with more emotion than Sugawara has ever seen him show. The looks on their faces showed that they already read it so there was no reason to read it out loud. 

‘To whomever is reading this you must know by now that we’re long gone so don’t look go searching for us that won’t work. I worked incredibly hard stressing every detail to the smallest and you guys ruined it for me 😭 which is extremely rude if you ask me (you can’t tho lol). So not only so not only is Hinata with me, so is Nekoma’s famed setter Kenma. He was really sweet about it too. He didn't struggle too much and followed my instructions to the letter. To be honest he really never interested me this much until I saw him play early this week so I guess you can say I chose him on a whim. I really don’t want to extend this longer than it needs to be so I’ll cut this short. You can look for us all you want after this but chances are you won't see us again; well most of you won’t Tobio-chan on the other hand will see me again soon. I hope he hasn’t forgotten about me already. But when the time is right we will see each other again and this time I won’t let him go. Until then I left him something to keep the memories fresh.’

At the end of the letter it is signed Oikawa Tooru with a heart at the end, making Suga feel sick. He hands the note to whoever's closest and glances back at Kageyama who still seems to be in shock. It breaks when he sees what Akaashi pulls out of his pocket.

“It was left with the note.”

That’s when they hear it; Kageyama’s body hits the ground the moment he sees the collar. Panicked thoughts flood his mind and everything he thought he found was lost. Oikawa was coming back for him, he didn’t need to read the note to know that. It will be only a matter of time before he comes back and no one can change that. To make matters worse Kenma was with him all because he chose to leave. He’d rather it was him then someone who had nothing to do with it. People were getting hurt because of his selfishness. 

He looked up with tears in his eyes, “I-I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry it’s all my fault. Kozume-san was dragged into this because I left him.” The tears in his eyes fall before he lets out a gut wrenching sob. All the other could do was watch as Kuroo walked over the young setter and fell next to him. He didn’t say anything as he held him because the angriest part of him couldn’t help but agree, even if the blame was pointed at the wrong person.

“We’ll get Hinata and Kenma back and keep you safe,” Sugawara says softly, everyone else mentaly agreeing to the promise for Kageyama and Kuroo’s sake.

When Kageyama’s sobs died down he realized there were only a handful of people still in the gym. Kuroo who was crying next to him, Suga and Akaashi. The rest left to search the area as Akaashi said it and to tell the coaches the events that had passed over the last couple of hours. The two were guided from the gym floor and led in the cafeteria, the food was cold by then but it didn’t matter they didn’t eat it anyway. They just waited ‘till the where to lead to the rooms they were resting in (which they ended up sharing) and laid down emotionlessly staring at the ceiling. They didn’t speak a word through any of it but Sugawara and Akaashi stayed regardless, helping them anyway they could.

The next week of the training camp was cancelled and they were sent home immediately, Kagyama having no place to stay moved in with the Sugawaras for the time being and Kuroo stayed with Bokuto and Akaashi. It was three days after that night when Hinata and Kenma were considered missing and 5 days after that when Oikawa would be labeled a kidnapper and dangerous to the public. 

Kageyama was protected by the police and his friends but they were only denying the inevitable; Oikawa would come back and when he did he would have his two crows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last official chapter and the next one is a bonus chapter that will be a sneak peek into what happen that night and where they are now sort of it'll make more sense when it comes out you'll see. 
> 
> 'Till next time


	17. Bonus- A Caught Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Kenma's pov to what might happens next

I mentally cursed myself for falling for something as obvious as this was. I should have seen it coming the moment Shouyou asked:

“Can we go for a walk?”

“Sure,” it was just going to be a walk around the grounds and maybe a stop at the gym because as much as I would refuse to anyone else I missed Kuroo. But a walk around the grounds ended with me here in the clutches of Oikawa, going who knows where. To me we just wandered off and got lost, to them this was planned from the start and now they could finally continue with their plan. Which included bounding his arms and legs together as they drove to wherever they were going.

“Shouyou where is he taking us?”

“Somewhere to be happy and no mean people will get in the way. You should be glad Tooru-sama chose you, it means you are special and Tooru-sama will help you see.”

“Help me see what?”

“That’s a surprise Kitten you don’t want it ruined do you?” Oikawa glares at me through the rear view mirror. If that look was anything to go by then it was a signal to stop asking questions. So I did, instead of wasting time asking questions that wouldn’t be answered I looked outside trying to take in any details of my surroundings as possible, if I was given the chance to run. By now it was midnight so running now wouldn’t work but if I could find anything that could mark my way home for myself and Hinata that would be good enough. 

It feels like another hour before the car comes to a stop. When I look forward I see that there's a house up ahead surrounded by forest. "Come on Shou-chan this will be our new home for now and I want you to go inside and pick our room." With that clear distraction for Shouyou, Oikawa set his gaze on me.

"You look smart and from your volleyball abilities I can tell that you are, so I have two rules for now and I don't want to repeat myself after. One: you cannot and will not try to run away because you'd die before you make it out this forest and that's no good for either of us. Two: you can not have any unsupervised conversations with Shou-chan because I don’t want you planting any ideas in his head." 

"What are you afraid whatever you've done to him won't last long?"

"No, that's not it at all. I just wanna make it easier for you when it's your turn." He looks at me with a fighting gleam in his eye before he pulls me out the car, dragging me to what might be my home for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading I hope you enjoyed. This will have a part two but not for a while I hope you look forward to this and enjoy my other stories I have.
> 
> Thanks again,  
> From Author-chan ❤❤


End file.
